Never sleep with your boss
by BlackFallingComet
Summary: [UNDER REVISION] Never sleep with your boss-it's a wise advise, but sometimes it's easier said than done, and Kagome is about to find out. Story written in drabbles for dokuga contest.
1. Chapter 1

_Never sleep with your boss_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

Okay guys it's important so READ THIS: I'm not taking beta to this story, because my teacher told me it would help me learn the language, so if you see any mistake let me know and I will correct it, but please no flames and don't ask me to find a beta. Give me a chance okay? I'm really trying.

Now to the story!

Darn it, I forgot: the story is taking place two years after the end of manga, but Inuyasha and Kagome are only friends.

Prologue

**Prompt: **Blue

**Words: **300

"What do you mean you can't?!" Kagome sighed quietly looking at her white-haired friend.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but I simply can't. I was never meant to be a miko. I want to do something else with my life." the haynou looked at her with slight concern.

"And what do you want to do?" The young woman sighed again.

"I'm not sure, but I haven't wasted three years in high school for nothing. I want to use my knowledge." Inuyasha stared at his friend in silence before shaking his head.

"I should have known that this school would give you stupid ideas."

"Inuyasha.." Kagome threatened. The haynou scowled.

"Feh! Well.. alright you can go, just be careful and if anything.. remember that you can always come back, okay?" the woman smiled pulling him into hug.

"Thank you." she wishpered as he held her tighter.

* * *

Kagome decided she hated the Sengoku Era. She wanted to work- really work, not purify demons or set bones- she never had intentions to be a doctor in the first place. Why could none understand that?

Answer was simple- she was a woman and as such, according to the villagers, she could get married or end up as a miko. _'Hmph. Men.'_

Deep in her thoughts she hadn't noticed where she was going until she collided with a hard wall.

"Ouch." Kagome whimpered looking up. Blue clashed with gold and her heartbeat increased.

"Se-Sesshoumaru-sama." The taiyoukai looked at her with disinterest, quirking his eyebrow. It was then when Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru would look rather good in a suit. _'Hmm.'_

"Woman what are you doing trespassing on my lands?" the inu growled dangerously. The girl however only smirked taking him by surprise. She bowed lightly before looking up again.

"My lord, are you perhaps in need of a personal assistant?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

AN: CU. Takes place two years after end of the manga, but Inuyasha and Kagome are only friends.

**Prompt:** flute

**Words:** 300

Sesshoumaru blinked. Again and once more, when that didn't work he just stared at the little miko before him. If she was even there, which he wasn't sure. After all, he would be more willing to believe that Jaken could play the flute decently than that his half-brother's wench was asking him for anything.

Deciding that he wasn't in mood to deal with his mind's tricks the daiyoukai simply turned on his heel and went away leaving his hallucination behind him.

That didn't go well with Kagome. The girl huffed in annoyance before following the lord.

"Hey!" she yelled after him. "You can't leave without saying anything!" Sesshoumaru didn't even turn his head. That only irritated her more.

"You arrogant dog!" That did the trick and Sesshoumaru stopped. He doubted that his mind could create illusion who would insult him in any manner and that discovery lead to another conclusion. The miko was real. _'Hnn.. the world is nearing it's end.'_

Kagome who caught up with the youkai lord and was now standing before him looking up waiting for some... well, something. The man arched his eyebrow.

"What do you want girl?" Kagome huffed crossing her arms.

"I want to work for you."

"I have enough servants, mortal." came the cold reply. The young woman shook her head.

"I"m not asking for this. I'm an educated person Sesshoumaru-sama, I can help you in your work. I can read scrolls and make short reports or--." He raised his hand quickly cutting her words and Kagome simply smiled while the lord looked at her through narrowed eyes.

They were silent for a moment. Finally, he spoke.

"You wish to work for me."

"Yes." she confirmed firmly.

"A youkai."

"Yes."

"While you're a miko."

"Uhm."

"Shouldn't you be a healer or be getting married?"

"Not you too!"

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and remember- if you see any mistake (and I suppose you do) tell me I will correct it, but please no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

Thanks for reviews goes to: **Cressent Moon and S3rrenity4193.** Rules are still the same: see mistake tell me I'll correct it, but no flames!

Thanks!

**Prompt:** bury

**Words: **400

'_Can't fall asleep'_ thought Kagome leaning over her hands. Her eyes slowly closed as she yawned loudly. It was third week since she met Sesshoumaru and offered to work for him. She had almost had a heart attack when he actually hired her.

That's why she was here -inside his library buried in the scrolls, learning about youkai's laws, customs, history and other things she had never thought she would need. Still it was far better than being a miko, though even here some of the servants saw her as that. Okay, all youkai inside the shiro were quite 'wary' of her, but Kagome didn't mind. She was too busy to worry.

Slowly blackness krept inside her mind and Kagome didn't have strenght to fight with it any longer, so she allowed herself to be claimed by it. _'Only for five minutes..'_

****

Sesshoumaru growled softly when the little kappa went inside his study.

"What is it Jaken?" he asked never taking his eyes from the report he was reading.

"A miko, my lord." the youkai replied.

"What's with her?"

"She had fallen asleep in the library again." at this Sesshoumaru sighed mentally and rubbed his temples.

"Remove her from there then, and take her to her room." Jaken winced lightly which didn't go unnoticed by the lord.

"Speak." taiyoukai ordered sternly and little servant fell to his knees.

"Everyone are afraid to touch her my lord."

"Even my guards?" Jaken started to shiver even more.

"She's know for killing Naraku and being protector of the Shikon Jewel. They're afraid she will purify them with her touch." Sesshoumaru growled dangerously and left his study leaving Jaken shaking on the floor.

****

"Omph" whimpered Kagome when she was tossed over some shoulder. She looked sleepily over the person that was caring her. _'Hmm I know that pretty hairs.'_

"What are you doing Sesshoumaru-sama?" Silence was her answer. _'Duh silly, like he would answer.'_ Still she tried again.

"Where are you taking me?" This time he actually replied.

"To the bed." Kagome turned his words around her mind few times before shaking her head.

"Oh.. ewww! I won't sleep with you." The man was silent before he tossed her on the bed.

"Like I would lower myself to sleep with a human." he said. Kagome shrugged, cuddling happily into her pillow.

"Whatever, you're not that pretty anyway." she mummbled quickly falling asleep.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and if you feel like it drop some review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

Okay, thanks to **ginnie177** for leaving review. Here is another part and remember-if you see mistake tell me, I'll correct it.

Now enjoy!

**Prompt: **billow

**Words:** 200

Blue eyes watched how the smoke billowed higher and higher until they would turn back to the candle. Kagome knew she should learn about matting laws and all, but it was just soo boring.

Also, it was strange to learn about this, in some way. Some time ago she believed that if she would ever need this kind of information it would have something to do with Inuyasha. Learning it for his brother's sake was just.. ironic.

_'Well,'_ thought Kagome _'I'm glad I didn't have to learn that stuff earlier. For __kami__ sake, who in his right senses would want to learn what kind of meals must be served on the __engagment__ party? No one that's it!' _Being deep in her thoughts the miko hasn't noticed when certain daiyoukai walked inside the library.

"It would make you good if you stopped dreaming and went back to your studies miko."

"I'm studying."

"Hnn." After a moment of silence he nodded.

"Very well, because I shall test your knowledge in four days."

Kagome squeaked hearing this and quickly returned to the scroll, missing amused smirk that crossed Sesshoumaru's face for a second. Through her mind was going one thought.

'_I hate exams.'_

**AN:** Umm.. drop some review please, I really love them!


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted to thank **S3rrenity4193** for review and if you see mistake tel me, but no flames! Thanks!

**Prompt:** flat

**Words:**100

"Come in miko." called cold voice from behind the shoji screen.

Kagome took calming breath, brushed imaginary dust from her haori and slowly went inside Sesshoumaru's study. He was about to test her knowledge and she was nervous to the point when even math exam would be less stressing. Of course there was also one more thing.. the consequences.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what will you do if I don't pass it?" the miko asked. The youkai lord looked at her for a moment with boredom written over his face.

"I shall throw you out immadietly." come his flat reply. Kagome gulped.

'_Great.'_

AN : Thanks for reading =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Idon't own Inuyasha

Hi I wanted to give big thanks to **TwilightFever-FutureCullen **for reviews, and helping me with correcting first two parts. fell free to do this anytime! I really appreciate it!

Now to the story!

**Prompt:** lick

**Words: **300

Jaken was very unhappy youkai. He was the most loyal, the most powerful, the most courageous servant of his lord and what he got for it? Lord Sesshoumaru was going to replace him with a human woman! But not just any human woman, but Inuyasha's wench! What a cruel payment for his long years of service.

_'But perhaps, it's not that bad,_' Jaken thought _'Perhaps Sesshoumaru-sama is going to make me a minister and that's why he need someone on my place__.'_A light entered his big eyes as he watched how the miko struggled to remember Sesshoumaru's ancestors. _'If that woman take my place then she will also be the one Sesshoumaru-sama will punish for his bad mood.'_ Jaken could already see her eating dirt while he stood over her laughing- yes, it won't be such a bad change.

Kagome licked her dry lips watching Sesshoumaru's stoic face. She just hoped she hadn't mistake inu's welcoming protocol with wolf's welcoming protocol. Except that one thing she didn't have problems in her test.

For a few moments they sat in silence simply looking at each other.

"Did I pass Sesshoumaru-sama?" the miko asked shyly.

"You seem adequate." he replied and Kagome frowned.

"Is that mean I can work for you?" Youkai lord nodded and miko jumped up with the biggest grin on her face.

"Thank you!" she cried trying to embrance him before a firm hand stopped her.

"First rule miko- you won't touch this Sesshoumaru." the daiyoukai said seriously. Kagome shrugged, still smiling brightly.

"Sure, Inuyasha doesn't like it either."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru replied watching how she started to clap her hand in excitement. _'Silly human.'_

Jaken grinned- It seemed that the miko was going to be introduced to earth sooner than later. Life was fair. For once, at least.

AN: Ah Jaken has really rich imagination =) Fell free to point me mistakes and reviews ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: **cloud

**Words: **400

Sesshoumaru sighed mentally. Who would guess that the miko would break down after half month? And he was actually pleased with her work- beacuse of her, his paper work was reduced to the point where he didn't have constant headache and that was certainly an adventage.

Of course, it wasn't like she had stopped doing her work correctly, it was rather her beahaviour that was worring him. From last two days the miko was beahaving like she was ready to attack almost everything. Scrolls and Jaken being on top of her list.

Sesshoumaru growled, he could understand that the stupid kappa was getting on her nerves and he wouldn't mind if Jaken was abused, but scrolls were important- he couldn't risk their safety.

At this moment the miko made her way inside his study and placed another shortened 'report' on the desk while muttering to herself something about stupid hakama's. The daiyoukai decided it was time for action.

"Here you go Sesshoumaru-sama" Kagome said bowing. She was about to turn away when deep voice stopped her.

"Miko."

"Yes, my lord?"

"You will tell this Sesshoumaru why are you so angered lately." Kagome smiled sweetly, almost too sweetly. Sesshoumaru could feel dark clouds gathering over his head, but he knew he had to continue.

"You are well aware about what I'm talking miko." This time the woman sighed, her shoulders slummped a little bit.

"It's almost my time of the month, I have PMS." she explained. Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrow.

"This one has no idea about what are you talking."

"Of course you don't! You're a male!" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. That little female could be scary._ 'Hn. Interesting.'_

He was about to answer when someone decided to do this for him.

"You pathetic human how dare you rise your voice at the great Sesshoumaru-sama? You should be glad he allows you to even open your--" Jaken wasn't finished but seeing glare from his lord and the miko he stopped. That could only meant troubles.

"You-" Kagome growled but Sesshoumaru silenced her by throwing the kappa on the nearest wall sucesfully knocking him out. Kagome sighed.

"I wanted to do this for a long time."

"You're allowed."

"Really?"

"Hn."

"Thank you!" she cried happily.

Sesshoumaru smirked, if abusing Jaken will kept her happy during that 'PMS' he was more than glad to allow this- at least it would keep him entertained.

AN: Feel free to review but if you don't want to, then it's fine as well


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for review **bookpotato795**! Now to the story:

**prompt: **lace

**words: **200

Kagome waited for Sesshoumaru to speak. Finally after few growls at the letter he was holding, he looked up at her.

"We will have visitors."

"Oh. Who?"

"They're minor lords that will come to make reports about progress in their lands. You shall be present in that meeting." The girl's face fell. She hoped she would have free time.

"I'm sure you can find some more suitable female companion to assist you, my lord." Sesshoumaru quirked his eyebrow.

"You're not a female, you're my assistant."

"What?" the miko shrieked, her voice laced with anger.

"I _am_ a woman!" she announced. The lord shot her annoyed look.

"An undeniable fact." he said calmly. "However, you're not the best female I have met. You speak to freely and to loud."

Kagome's mouth fell open.

"But, because of your hard male character, this Sesshoumaru allows you to work for him. Now go back to your duties miko." She did just that not sure if she was complemented or insulted.

'Now I understand why Sango hated to be called a slayer. The males in this time are just insufferable.'

"Damn sexists" she muttered glaring at the Sesshoumaru's study's door.

'_I'll show him who's better.'_

AN: Leave a review please? Or not. Your choice


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own

Big thanks to **dokutoku **for review!

**Prompt: **turn

**Words:** 100

Kagome looked at her mirrored reflection one last time before turning and going to the hall where she knew Sesshoumaru was already waiting. Oh yes, she was going to make him regret every word he said earlier about her gender.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she said politely. He looked at her closely and frowned. Who was this and what had she done with his assistant?

"Miko what have you done with yourself?"

"Exactly what I am- a woman." the girl said with a mischievous gleam in her blue eyes.

"Hn." His frown deepened while she passed him grinning.

'_So the __miko has__ finally gone insane.'_

'_Pity.'_

AN: You can left the review or not. I can't force you, right? But they're always welcomed ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Check the previous- nothing had changed

My biggest thanks goes to: **Krissby, inuyashax12 and kagsesslover14** for reviews!

**Prompt: **Grass

**Words: **300

Kagome smiled awkwardly allowing Sesshoumaru to lead her through the halls back to his study. Oh she knew he was pissed, but she really didn't care. After all he brought it on himself.

Her smile widened when she looked down at herself. The kimono in light, grass-green color wasn't the best thing she had wear but it was good enough and served it's purpose well.

The miko giggled in her head. Who would guess that by wearing more elegant clothes, light make-up and putting her hair in a bun she would aggriviate her employer so much?

'_But'_ she mused _'it was worth it.'_

**ooOoo**

Sesshoumaru was indeed furious. He wasn't sure how she did this, without even opening her mouth, but the miko so successfully distracted his visitors that he needed to finish the meeting. If only to safe his sanity.

The three males were simply irritating. Stopping in the middle of the sentence to peek on her, then saying the same thing again, and the arousal that clung to the one of them was so heavy that Sesshoumaru was sure he would have headache tomorrow too.

Finally they arrived to the study. He pushed the woman inside it and closed the shoji screen behind. Then he glared at her.

"You will not do this again." he said finally.

"Do what Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked, blinking innocently. He gritted his teeth.

"You're perfectly aware of what I'm talking. You won't do this again."

"You mean dress nicely? I'm a woman, I like it."

"We have established your gender earlier, and I made it clear that what I need is an _assistant _not a woman."

"Well sorry to be both."

"Indeed."

"Jerk!" Kagome yelled turning on her heel and walking away. Seshoumaru watched her retreat.

By his head was running one thought.

'_Hn.'_

AN: I really, really love reviews so maybe you would drop me some? Pretty please ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

Thanks for reviews to: **darksilvercloud** and **rowdysgirl**! Also big thanks for picking my mistakes, I tried to correct them but the site was being stubborn and didn't saved them T.T. I'll have to try again later! Okay here goes the next!

**Prompt: **nerve

**Words: **200

"I'm telling you, the miko is trying to seduce our lord."

Kagome's eye twitched.

'_The nerve of some people.' _

She really didn't wanted to eavesdrop but the servants were talking so loud that even her human ear could heard it clearly. But about what in seven layers of hell were they talking? She? Seducing Sesshoumaru? Ridiculous!

Who would want to seduce such a sexist? Besides he was her boss, seducing him would get her fired.

"I should have know," said another voice.

She couldn't stand that any longer.

"I'm not seducing him! I'm working here!" Kagome yelled, glaring at the females. They looked at her with wide eyes standing in silence for a long moment.

"Why are you angered miko?" came the question from behind her. Kagome turned on her heels and glared at the pair of golden eyes.

"Ask them." she growled, pointing at the group of servants before storming away.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru announced, shooting quick glance at the group before following the miko to his study. He was just behind the corner when the whispers started again.

"See? I told ya he's falling for her seduction." came the woman's voice.

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched.

'_The nerve of some females.'_

AN: I like reviews, they make me smile!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

Thanks for reviews to:** ginnie177 and darksilvercloud.** I'm also sorry that the previous chapters weren't corrected, but I have some problems with the site-it's not accepting any changes, but once I'll get past it, I'll correct everything!

**Prompt:** bold

**Words:** 100

Kagome gulped while Sesshoumaru stared at her. Yes, stared-with narrowed eyes. It was getting really scary.

Of course, she was never one to back down from an enemy- not even if it was Sesshoumaru- she was a bold person, but standing right before your boss was another tale. Her boldness was getting thinner with every second.

"Hn." That was enough for her. She couldn't stand that starying any longer.

"Okay, you know what, I don't need a day off anymore." she said quickly going out from the study.

The youkai looked after her for a moment, before he smirked.

"Interesting."

AN: Perhaps you will be so kind and drop something for me? Pretty please!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **As always-read the previous one

Thanks for reviews goes to: **TheAsianProdigy, ginnie177, darksilvercloud, ajwa.**

Now a little explanation- someone asked why the chapters are so short. Well it's because they're orginally written for the Weekly Perfection on the dokuga_contest. Every Monday the writers are getting the new prompt and the word limit. We can't write more or less, so when we are getting limit with 100 word, then I'm posting 100 words long chapter. Sorry ^^;

**prompt: **hook

**words: **400

'_By hook or by crook, by hook or by crook..' _Kagome chanted in her head trying to manage the best puppy eyes she had ever made. Unfortunately it didn't seem to work. Sesshoumaru looked not really touched only.. amused. She greet her teeth_. 'Stupid jerk.'_

She was currently in Sesshoumaru's study trying to get herself a day off. Just one day so she could at least write a letter to her friends in peace, or spent some time walking through the near forest, was it really so much?

She glanced at the youkai lord once again and her mental 'Kagome' started to bang her head on the wall. Her last tactic to get him agree on her plea was failing too.

Quickly the miko went over ways she tried already.

First was the proper way-she had delivered him scroll with her request to get one free day. He had dismissed it when he read the first line. But Kagome was unconcerned and moved to the tactic number two which was lawyer way.

She gave him reasons why she needed to get some free time and why he had to give it to her. She reminded him about all laws that spoke about the way the lord should treat his servants. Sesshoumaru simply stated that she was not a _servant_ but an _employee_as she called it and she was human, and as such the youkai laws was not including her. That was the moment when she tried her last tactic.

Begging. It made the daiyoukai amused but Kagome had no illusion that he will agreed to give her what she wanted, especially when he shook his head in a negative reply. Her eyes narrowed at him and she stomped her foot.

"You're impossible! I just want one day Sesshoumaru! Don't be jerk and give it to me!"

"No." Her face reddened.

"You— whatever, I'm taking the day off with or without your consent. I deserve it." she said stubbornly, crossing hands over her chest. Sesshoumaru studied her for a moment.

"Hn."

"That means?"

"Agreed." Her eyes widened.

"Really? Why?" His eyes narrowed.

"Don't test my patience miko." With little squeak she run from the study closing the door after her. Once she was safely out of his reach Kagome grinned, yelling through the door.

"Thanks!"

The man rolled his eyes, saying nothing. _'Silly human'_ he thought returning to his scroll.

AN: I'm review lover-so please leave me some!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own

A short note-I'm sorry I didn't update for so long, but my uncle died in last month and it was the third close person I lost in last few months, it took me some time to come out of my sadness. I hope you will understand, I'll update the rest of the chapters and hopefully the next part of "Living with darkness" to the end of this or next week. I'm sorry again, but I hope you'll understand.

**prompt: **towel

**words:** 200

"No" Inuyasha whined looking at his friend. Miroku returned his look with kind smile.

"Yes my friend, you need a bath. You're starting to stink." The haynou glared at the monk trying to use his last saving card.

"Kagome wouldn't sent me to the bath against my will!" The monk's smile widened.

"Oh she would, and I think she would suggest that earlier than me. Now," he said passing the towel to the fuming man "go bath."

Inuyasha sighed but did as he was told. His mind was busy with thoughts of his best friend it was so long since he had seen her. _'Kagome wherever you are I hope you're okay.' _

In the mean time in the western castle..

The young miko glared dangerously at the little youkai who had just destroyed her finished report. She was working all day over it! Her soul screamed for the blood!

"I think I'm starting PMS." Jaken's eyes went round with fear.

"You won't dare." he squeked backing away from the evil woman. Where was his beloved lord when he needed help?

"Try me." Kagome pounced and the kappa started to run for his life.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Save your faithful servant!" he yelled.

AN: If you feel like it leave me some review, please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Check the previous one

Big thanks to **ginnie177, liany** for leaving me review and all of you who read that story! You are making me soo happy. That one was written just after the furneral, so it's not happy piece, but I hope you will like it.

**propmt: **tough

**words: **300

'_I wonder what was in that scroll?_' thought Kagome looking how the rest of the scroll was turned into nothing by Sesshoumaru's poison. She was working with the daiyoukai for the few months, but he never was that angered after reading anything.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked. He looked up at her with his stoic expression back on it's place.

"This Sesshoumaru's mother would come for a visit in a one moon circle. The shiro needs to be prepared for it" The miko frowned at the weakly concealed anger in his voice. Wasn't mothers visit something to look forward to? She would give everything just to see her mother again.

"You do not appear to be happy Sesshoumaru-sama." she commented.

"We're not on.. the best terms." the daiyoukai admitted not sure why he was explaining himself, he was the lord here, but something made him feel obligate to say that.

Kagome was silent for a moment before she looked at him with sad eyes that caught him of guard. He had never seen her unhappy before.

"You should cherish your family members Sesshoumaru-sama, no matter how tough it can be, because once they're gone there is no replacement for them and you would never be able to forgive yourself that-" The woman whispered in a trembling voice.

In her mind was her own family-her mother, brother and grandfather. Sure, she was happy here in the Feudal Era, but the dull ache in her heart was omnipresent, always reminding her about those she left in the future. She missed them all dearly.

Her eyes started to burn with upcoming tears and Kagome quickly rose from her place.

"Excuse me." she said, quickly walking from the study.

Sesshoumaru watched her silently, her voice ringing in his ears.

'_..there is no replacement for them..'_

_AN: If you like it, then please drop me some review. Pretty please!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Check the first one :p

Okay, that was first time when I tried to erite a oneshot and it's... horrible, but I need to have it out from my computer so.. yeah you can call it trash. And by the way-ginnie thanks for your concern, but don't worry the previous piece was old, I'm not going to live in a past ^_~

Now to the trash!

**prompt:** marathon

**words:** 716

"I'm so tired," murmured Kagome laying her head on the cold desk. It may not be the best pillow she had had, but still it was something she could rest her head on and just maybe if she closed her eyes, she would be able to rest. Her heavy eyelids slowly closed and the miko probably would have fell asleep, if she didn't hear how someone cleared his throat somewhere from beside her.

Kagome's blue eyes slid open just to see the man she was working for standing over her with quirked eyebrow. She groaned sending him her best glare.

"It's all your fault." she said angrily.

"Hn, and what exactly are you blaming me for?" The lord asked with bland tone. The miko slowly sat up and gave him yet another glare that probably would gave heart attack to some lesser youkai.

"That," she said, pointing at herself. The daiyoukai's eyebrow rose higher not understanding to what she was referring to. Perhaps the girl was having that strange PMS again?

She leaned her head on her bent hands.

"I'm feeling like I have run a marathon." Now the daiyoukai was totally confused. Marat-what? What was she talking about? _'Maybe the miko is going insane?'_

While the great inuyoukai was busy with his thoughts Kagome was having her own mental rant. She was cursing the day when Sesshoumaru got the message that his mother would come to the visit. Not only he was frustrated for the next three days, but also left her with the list of tasks that needed to be done before her arrival.

The tasks that Kagome was not prepared to wield. Sure she worked with Seshoumaru for few months already and she was living in his shiro, but working with the servants was another tale. Making the long story short, they gave her the hardest time of her life.

The worst thing was that, that Kagome wasn't sure if that was because she was the only human and was giving them an orders, or their negative attitude towards her came from the rumors that she was trying to seduce Sesshoumaru. Not knowing the source she couldn't fight it.

But thankfully, after all the troubles they gave her everything was finally ready and set. Sesshoumaru's mother could come any moment now.

The miko was cut from her thoughts by the baritone voice of her boss.

"What is that maratoon?" Sesshoumaru asked cocking his head slightly, reminding Kagome of the curious puppy. She bit her lower lip to stifle back the 'aww-ing' that was already rising in her throat.

She shook her head lightly and started explanation.

"Marathon. You see long ago under the town of that name was the great battle. The victorious army sent one soldier to deliver the message about the victory to the nearest town. The soldier run 42 km without one stop and when he arrived he was only able to say 'victory' before dying."

"In the place I come from, every four years we are having the contest in which some people are running the same distance as the soldier from the story had. It's very popular." Kagome finished while Sesshoumaru frowned at her.

"Humans are foolish." he said suddenly. The woman just blinked at him waiting for some explanation.

"You're killing your own species without reason-it's utterly foolish." Kagome gazed at him owlishly not even a bit understanding what her boss meant.

"Killing?" she asked dumbly.

"You said that the soldier died." Kagome blinked again before bursting into laughter.

"The competitors are not falling dead at the end. They're training before the contest." she said once she calmed a bit. The youkai frowned at her.

"Then perhaps miko, all you need is the training in the task I gave you." Kagome smiled a bit.

"Perhaps." she agreed.

Unnoticed by the pair, the whole exchange was watched by the pair of the yellow eyes that was burning with jealousy. Yes, thought the little creature, he was glad that The Great, Terrible Mother of his lord was coming here. If someone would be able to take of the human girl it was her.

Jaken smirked to himself. He wouldn't mind to help her with the task too.

'_Only wait __miko__, your days here are gett__ing__ to it's end.'_

AN: The drama is coming! Sorry that it's soo bad, but I'm in bad mood :(


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Guess yourself

**prompt: **slip

**words:**100

'_It's not happening'_ thought Kagome as blood rushed from her face and words slipped away from her mind. She could only stare at the horror before her eyes.

The rooms that were prepared for the visit of Sesshoumaru's Mother were looking like some kind of fight had taken place in them. Everything was in a mess.

Slowly the youkai female turned around and glared at the shocked miko.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked.

"I.. I," Kagome whispered not able to say more. She looked around helplessly before her eyes met the one's of her boss.

"I don't know."

AN: Someone wanted a drama-well here it's starting!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Check the first chapter :p**

**prompt:** I.O.U

**words: **1, 047

Sesshoumaru walked through the hall of his shiro ignoring everything on his way. As always his face was stoic but everyone could easily detect how his youki was sparkling with irritation. Soon he arrived before the door when two guards were standing and they bowed low seeing their master. Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge their greeting, quickly walking inside.

Once the shoji screen behind him was closed his eyes landed on the small figure that was sitting on the tatami mat near the corner. Her trembling lips and slumped shoulders spoke loudly about her distress. Hearing his entry she had looked up quickly, only to bow her head once again so her dark hairs covered her eyes.

"Speak," the lord ordered. The woman sighed softly.

"I have nothing to say you haven't heard before. I don't know what have happened. The quarters were ready this morning and everything was in perfect order. You was there when I was doing the last check up, after that I left to great your Noble Mother as you ordered me," Kagome said quietly. She was wondering if Sesshoumaru was actually believing her.

"My mother has the right to punish you for that disrespect."

"I know."

"It can mean your death." Kagome's face snapped at him with mix of panic and slight disbelief.

"What?"

Has she missed some point of the youkai rules? She really couldn't remember that for 'her' crime someone would sent her to death. To her worst feeling Sesshoumaru wasn't looking like someone who was telling a joke.

"Have you been trained in the art of using your power?" the youkai lord asked suddenly. The miko shook her head.

"I had a little training in the art of healing with help of herbs and I can purify my enemy with the arrow, sometimes using my bow, or by direct contact," she explained still a bit confused. What her training or rather lack of it had to do with her potential death sentence?

"If your powers are untrained, during the punishment they would rise up in your protection. It would be received as a disobeying and the threat. You will be killed in a defence."

Blue eyes widened in horror before the girl hid her head in her hands.

"Someone really must hate me," she mumbled.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but agree with her-whoever had done this, had the most negative feelings for the miko. Somehow that realization displeased him. He might have been viewed as not the most merciful youkai, but he didn't found pleasure in punishing those who didn't deserve it. And the miko surely didn't deserve that.

His golden eyes narrowed. He had the time until tomorrow to find the real offender, but was he willing to take the steps to do so? Looking at the broken figure of his assistant the daiyoukai found out that he did. Not willing to dig into the reasons of that desire he turned around going to the door, stopping for a moment before them to cast one last look at the girl.

"Go to sleep. The morning can bring the solution," he said leaving the room.

He walked quietly to his study. If he wished to save the miko from the death that was hovering over her he needed to act quickly. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Jaken smiled to himself. His great plan worked and soon the problem he had been dealing with through the past months would be out of his way. Everything he needed to do now, was sit and wait. He knew that after tomorrow the miko that had sneaked into the life of his Master would be finally out of this place.

Because Sesshoumaru-sama would be obliged to sent her away after the insult she cast to his Noble Mother. The little youkai couldn't wish for a better peresent. With the girl out of the shiro Jaken would be once again Lord's Sesshoumaru right hand. He couldn't wait for that.

Something moved on his right side and the little toad youkai turned to that direction.

"Akira-san," he greated with a formal bow.

"Jaken-san," replied the female bowing in return. Jaken reached to his sleeve and took out the small bundle that was hidden there. He passed it to the obviously pleased woman. Gentle clicking of the golden coins made her green eyes glow in the dark.

Her red lips curved up in a smile.

"Thank you for your generosity Jaken-san. I owe you," she said hiding the money in the lapels of her clothing. Jaken shook his head.

"You did your work well. Our Lord is bound up to punish the miko tomorrow, I had gained what I wished for."

Akira smiled again, she had quite good fun creating the mess in the royal quarters. She was after all still a young youkai and this kind of act was in her nature. She turned her eyes to the small youkai.

"I'm to your service Jaken-san. Thank you once again. Have a good night," she said turning around and walking away. Jaken waited few more minutes before he went back to his own quarters. His little scheme had come out wonderfully and he couldn't help but be pleased. Everything was perfect, nothing could destroy it.

Basking at his sharp mind and great strategy Jaken never noticed that the full exchange was heard by someone else.

**oOoOoOoOo**

The knock to the door's of his study took Sesshoumaru from his thoughts.

"Enter," he ordered sitting straighter at his desk. The door were opened and some dark figure slide inside before soundlessly closing the door and moving before his lord.

"Do you have any news?" the dog youkai asked. The male nodded with a grin handing the Lord his report. Sesshoumaru's eyes quickly scanned the scroll before narrowing slightly. He turned to his servant.

"You did well. Go back to your work."

The spy bowed and went out quickly fading back into the shadows of the night.

Sesshoumaru growled when he read the report the second time. It seemed some people in his house were thinking about him as a fool. Well, he was going to prove them their wrong.

He was not the one to be crossed, because once angered he could be most deadly.

AN: I like reviews so.. well, you get the idea, right?


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**prompt:** triple

**words:** 400

Kagome blinked few times, looking at her desk with disbelief. Perhaps she she was hallucinating because there was no way her work could triple itself in one day time!

'_Maybe, I'm still in shock'_ she thought hopefully, closing her eyes and trying to relax. It was hard day for her.

She had woke up today with deep feeling she would probably be dead before the sunset. The punishment was set at the noon and there was no way she could save herself.

On the time she was escorted to the hall where Sesshoumaru, his mother and the court were already gathered. She could feel dread slowly creeping on her. She really, really didn't want to die. Just when she was thinking how her friends would react at the news of her demise the miracle had happened.

Sesshoumaru stood up from his throne and announced that the punishment would be placed but not on her. Somehow, her lord had found the true offenders. Imagine her shock, when the one that the daiyoukai had punished was Jaken and some young panther youkai. They received twenty slashed on their back and were degraded from their post.

As much as Kagome was sad for their humilitation she couldn't find it in herself to really worry about the situation. Her own head was still on it's right place and there was nothing that could made her more happy.

The woman nodded her head, squeezing her eyes tighter.

'_After that all, I had the right to see things,' _she decided, slowly opening her eyes once again. Unfortunately, the pile of scrolls was still on her desk. She sighed lightly, never noticing the male that came to stand behind her.

"Is there something wrong, miko?" he asked. Kagome turned to her saviour with bright smile.

"No, not at all. I'm just getting back to work."

"Very well," Sesshoumaru answered turning to his own study, before her voice stopped his steps.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I... I wanted to thank you. Thank you for saving me. I don't know what would have happen with me if not you," she said, smiling shyly.

He stared at her for a long moment. He too wasn't regretting his choice to save her, in fact he was pleased with himself.

"You are welcome, Kagome."

She gasped lightly and he turned again, this time leaving her to stare in awe at the door of his study.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**prompt: **list

**words: **200

"Sesshoumaru-sama, here's the list of nobles that answered your invitation and will come in few days," said Kagome laying the piece of paper on the desk of the youkai lord. He nodded in answer and the miko quickly left the room, escaping from the sight of another pair of golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru read calmly through the list before turning to his mother.

"Would you like to explain why the person I did not invite is coming here?"

"I have no idea what are you talking about," the woman said, shrugging.

"Hn." The lady huffed.

"Really boy, you should have more faith in your mother." The daiyoukai narrowed his eyes at her.

"I have enough to believe you're the one responsible for it." She waved her hand dismissively.

"He was overstaying his welcome in my shiro- you can't really blame me for wishing to have my home for me. Beside he's your cousin."

"Distant."

"Whatever."

The woman took the cup of tea that was standing before her and drank the liquid, watching her son.

'_Things were going to be interesting with __Takai__ here,'_ she decided with mischevious smirk. _'Especially if he hears about your little human, __Sesshoumaru__. What would you do?'_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **See the first chapter

**prompt: **driven

**words: **300

Sesshoumaru had enough. The last few days was like a road through hell and the youkai lord was simply tired. Not only he had been dealing with few hard cases between his vassals, but also with his mother who did everything to mess with his affairs. He needed to do something to rid his body off the tension.

The man stood up abruptly, driven by sudden need to be out of his study and the scrolls. He went out, opening the door with so much strength that the delicate piece of wood and paper was destroyed completely. Startled blue eyes turned to him.

"I need a company," he stated. Kagome frowned thoughtfully.

"And what I have to do with it Sesshoumaru-sama?" He looked at her with irritation, before understanding hit him. He shook his head.

"Nothing miko, you may go. I'll address Jaken on that matter." The girl bowed and did as he said.

'_Company.. what company? From when __Sesshoumaru__ needs a company? And on an hour when he should be sleepin—' _and suddenly Kagome knew exactly what kind of company Sesshoumaru needed.

'_I'm so stupid,' _she thought blushing brightly with mortification. Quickly the feeling of embarrassment turned into anger.

'_After all it's not my __business__ if he want to get a laid- he can sleep with all the court if he wants to. It's him who will catch some __disease__!' _she thought coming inside her room and getting ready to bed.

'_Why I even care?'_ she thought laying on her futon. _'I'm feeling almost like when __Inuyasha__ were leaving to see __Kikyou__.'_ Her eyes widened in horror.

'_I'm not jealous' _she told herself firmly_.'I have no feelings for __Sesshouamru__!'_

Convincing herself that the wetness of her eyes was only a result of being tired the miko fell asleep.

AN: Just for your information I didn't left the story I was just lazy with updaiting.. sorry ^^;


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**prompt:** perfect

**word: **100

Something was wrong with the miko.. again. And somehow it was.. worrying him. Deciding to not wait for her explanation on that matter Sesshoumaru asked.

"Are you well?"

"Perfectly," Kagome replied.

"Hn."

"I'm perfectly perfect."

He was still staring.

"I told you I'm fine!" she yelled, throwing the scroll she was studying on the desk.

"Good," was everything the daiyoukai said at her outburst before turning on his heel and leaving her to stare at his closed shoji screen. He didn't need to stay longer -the mystery was solved and he had his answers.

The miko was angry.. at _him_.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**promt: **Nemezis

**word: **1,257

_Lord's Hirohito's room. Check._

Kagome grinned widely looking at her list. Lord Hirohito was the last one on it, and his room were the last one she needed to prepare so it meant only one thing.

Free time!

Doing her mental happy dance the young miko turned on her heel and walked away. There was no words that could describe how happy she felt right now.

For few last days Sesshoumaru had been working longer than usual trying to do as much work as possible before the all invited nobles would come to the shiro. Unfortunately it meant she worked longer too. Perhaps now she would be able to catch a little of the sleep she sacrificed in order to make her boss's life easier.

The girl's step become a bit faster as the thought of the bed. The temptation of the rest was so hard she decided to use the 'secret' passageway that kitchen's staff showed her. It was a long hall that lead under the shiro and connected west part with the east wing. Since it's location was a secret it was also the best way to avoid meeting with the youkai's nobles and that was the biggest blessing for Kagome.

Sure the shiro's servants have finally accepted her, so there weren't shocked anymore when the small human female passed them on her way. The guests were the other story, escaping their attention was really difficult.

Being deep in her thoughts Kagome hadn't heard any noises coming from the hall, that's when when she turned a corner and her eyes fell on a couple in an intimate situation her eyes widened two sizes and her face turned deep red.

The pair thankfully hadn't noticed her so she turned around, deciding to leave them hopefully without being noticed. She hadn't make three steps before the female's voice stopped her.

"Stop... please..." it begged. Kagome turned around quickly and assessed the pair again. It was then when she noticed that the woman was trying to fight the man that was holding and kissing her. When she turned her head from him tears were falling from her closed eyes.

Without taking more time to think the miko run to the pair, pushing the male away with a strenght she didn't know she had. She kneeled beside the girl and embraced her gently.

"Are you all right?" she asked quietly. The girl nodded clinging to her like to the lifesaver.

"Who the fuck are you?" came the snarl from behind them. Kagome quickly pushed the girl behind her and stood up, glaring at the male.

"From now I'm your worst nightmare," she said through clenched teeth.

"Run away and sent some guard here. Quick," Kagome whispered to the woman behind her, in next moment the girl's steps echoed through the empty hall.

The man seeing that growled in anger. He didn't know what the hell was going on but he didn't liked it. He had spotted the servant girl earlier this day when finally he get the perfect moment to play with her a bit some stupid bitch ruined it. His body called for blood. Then he caught her scent and his anger rose.

"You're human!" he roared taking threatening step toward the girl. She didn't moved from her place though.

His eyes flashed red at the insult-not only was the bitch ruining his day, but also refusing to acknowledge his superiority. In a blink of eye he attacked, his claws ready to cut of her head. The next thing he knew he was blinded by bright light, his body felt as someone pushed thousands of needles through it and his nose filled with a stink of burned flesh.

With much troubles he managed to open one eye. The woman was standing in the same place, her body was illuminated by bright light that made her look unearthly. For a brief moment he wondered if she was some goddess of punishment.

His vision become blurred for a second, when he was able to see again there was something or someone standing before him. Something in white.

"Takai," growled deep voice.

The man spat a bit of blood from his mouth before everything went dark and his body hit the floor.

Kagome watched the whole scene with a clenched stomach. When the male fell on the floor, she turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru, the panic was slowly taking it's tool on her body.

"Is he.. d-did I... killed him?" she asked in shaking voice.

"Unfortunately no, he's unconscious," the daiyoukai replied looking at the fallen male with disgust. He knew that his cousin's arrival would meant troubles, and as always he was right. Sesshoumaru sighed mentally before turning to his assistant in the last moment to catch her collapsing body. Gently, he lowered her to the ground, when she started to shake.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered bursting in tears. "I-I didn't meant.. but he.. he... attacked m-me.. and I just.. I didn't... I was scared..."

The lord shook his head.

"You did the right thing. Now tell me what had happened here," he asked.

"He... he.. t-the girl.. he wanted to rape her.. I stopped him.. told her to run.. and he-he attacked me.." Kagome chocked, unable to say the word more and hid her face in her hands. She couldn't understand her reaction.

She had thought so many youkai, hell she was fighting Naraku, she was inside the Shikon Jewel for three days, why was she crying now? Why she had to be so emotional in front of Sesshoumaru? Why now?

"It's all right Kagome. Calm down now." The girl looked up, her blue, watery eyes locked with the golden one. He.. he said her name! Wasn't he angry at her? What was he even doing here?

"What.. why are you here?" she asked softly. Sesshoumaru watched her for a moment.

"I felt your power, as the rest of the shiro. I knew something had happened if you used it," he answered.

"You came to help me?" she wondered. The answer never come because the group of soldiers came from behind them, bowing before their lord.

Sesshoumaru stood to his full high.

"Take the miko to the kitchen. Let the cook prepare her tea and something warm to eat. Make sure she's calmed properly. The boy," he said shooting quick look at the youkai on the floor, "the boy is to be taken to his room. If he wakes up he is not allowed to leave it, no one can came inside it too."

The captain nodded, taking brief look at the other youkai.

"What about a healer, my lord?" he asked.

"No. He will heal on his own, he deserve worse than this." The guard nodded again and they all carried the orders quickly.

The daiyoukai was left in empty hall in a moment and he was actaully gratefull for it. He needed to be alone. He needed to calm his own instincts.

The moment he felt the miko's purifying powers he had stormed from the room, leaving few lords without one word. He knew it would probably start some rumors about him and the miko, but right now he didn't care.

He was an inu-a creature who was highly possessive. Everyone who were inside the shiro were his, they belonged to him. Especially the miko-she worked under him, she was his assistant, and what was his stayed his. Takai was going to learn that soon.

With dangerous gleam in his eyes the daiyoukai left the hall.

AN: I added sth longer so you wouldn't be so bored


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Go back to the first chapter

**propmt:** early

**words:** 200

The hall were full of whispers as she crossed the halls. Her earlier 'adventure' with Sesshoumaru's cousin were repeated with the speed of the lightening. She herself only wanted to forget about it.

With a sigh Kagome turned to the hall where her quater was, to stop and blink in disbelief.

Of course, she was familiar with a sight of the soldiers that worked inside the shiro, but never one of them stood before her own door. At least not when she wasn't accused of some crime. Kami, she hoped it wasn't the case.

With a small hesitation Kagome come closer to the man. He seemed to be some kind of neko-youkai if his tail could be a clue.

"Forgive me but what are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's my new post for the time of lords gathering in Sesshoumaru-sama's order, miko-san," the warrior replied with a stony expression.

The little miko frowned not satisfied with this answer.

"Why?"

"In order to protect." The girl's frown deepened.

"Protect who? Me or that freak that decided to attack me?" The guard looked around before leaning to her with a small smirk.

"Miko-san, it's my belief that I'm protecting Sesshoumaru-sama's sanity."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **check the first chapter

**prompt:** tame

**words: **300

AN: For JenMari19- to answer your question yes, every Monday on Dokuga_contest is posted new prompt with the certain length and the participants have seven days to post their works. Hope that clears some things :)

By the way thank you all for reviews!

"So my son, what are you planing to do with Takai once he's awake?"

"Punish him," the daiyoukai answered as it was the most obvious thing. The former Lady had to hide behind the cup of tea to mask her satisfied smirk. Once she managed to cancel her amusement from her face she returned to the topic.

"I can't say I'm not happy with that development. Even if, being truthful I thought the fool would behave himself a bit longer." Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"He was spoiled all his life, there are no rules he would accept, but I won't tolerate it in my house."

"Indeed, especially if he attacks someone so.. _important_ for you," she said with a smirk.

"What are you ins—" the light knock to the door interrupted him, and in next moment Kagome entered the study. She bowed politely, before turning to her employer.

"My lord, you have a meeting with the other lords," she reminded. The daiyoukai nodded before leaving the study. Kagome too, turned away before a voice stopped her escape.

"Now, now, little miko not so fast," the lady cooed with a slightly evil gleam. She looked at the girl, her lips curling into a smile.

"You're a clever creature, I have to say, but I think you need an advice."

"An advice, my lady?"

"Indeed. Remember- youkai are animals in human's body, we are not tamed. Understand our instincts and you will understand our heart." Kagome blinked uncertainly.

"The feelings are also an instinct, little miko" the youkai finished, turning to the door. Kagome stood still, her eyes wide as her mind pondered over the mysterious words.

"What do you mean?" she asked finally.

"That's for me to know, and you to guess."

With that the woman went out, leaving one confused miko behind.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **check the first chapter

**prompt:** palm

**words: **400

Hurt. The feeling was so powerful he couldn't think about anything else. His eyes slowly opened and he blinked few times trying to clear his vision. _'What the hell had happened?'_ his mind asked.

Takai tried to move but his body didn't obeyed at first. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life. Willing at least his mind to work, the youkai tried to remember what had lead to this moment.

At first there was nothing, then through his mind shot the smell of salt- tears probebly, next came warmth of other body. His body relaxed a little at the thought of that pleasing sensation.

Next memory wasn't that nice anymore. He remembered someone, a human and the white light, then the incredible pain he could still feel. His lips turned into snarl.

Purification. The human wench tried to purify him!

Once he will be able to move, the girl was dead.

The man groaned, bringing his hand up to massage his hurting head. However, when the appendage came into his sight he froze, staring at it with disbelief.

The skin on his palm, was covered with scars. Very ugly scars. Why the healer hadn't took care of it?

Something scratched at his left side and Takai turned his head to see what was going on.

"Takai," greeted deep voice.

"Sesshoumaru, fancy seeing you here," the younger male replied, "are you visiting to ask about my health?"

Sesshoumaru's lips turned in distaste. Did the bastard thought he was concerned about him?

Taking his silence as the confirmation the inu started to whine.

"I'm not feeling well and I think my healer did the worst job in taking care of me. Once I'm fine he will feel my displeasure about that, along with the bitch that attacked me. Do you know who was she anyway?"

"The miko you speak about is mine." Takai's eyes widened a bit.

"What do you mean yours?" he asked with unease.

"Exactly what you heard fool. The miko is working for me, as such she is under my rule and my protection."

The other man gulped.

"You have long time tested my patience Takai, now you have crossed the line. You will be punished for your insolence."

The room fell silent and Takai could swear that something dark set over him.

He felt he wouldn't like what that punishment would mean.

Not at all.

AN: I had huge depression attack and I was almost sure I would quit writing, but now I'm back so you can curse me yet again :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** check the first chapter

**prompt:** wall

**words: **300

Sesshoumaru, the Western Lord sighed looking at the Lady that walked next to him. It seemed that his mother made it her daily ritual to annoy him in the morning. It was real blessing she was visiting him rarely.

"So how are you going to deal with Takai?" she asked. The man groaned inwardly.

"Once he will heal himself he's going to be punished." The woman rolled her eyes.

"I heard that few times already! I want details, my boy!" she cried throwing up her arms dramatically. The Lord rolled his eyes deciding to ignore her for the time being.

They walked in silence for few minutes when a laugh coming from the direction of his study caught Sesshoumaru's attention. The daiyoukai looked at his side, where near the wall stood his assistant laughing with a man he recognized as the guard he assigned for her.

His eyes narrowed at the scene before him, as he quickly turned his head and quickened his steps to get to his study. He couldn't understand the sudden wave of hot anger that filled him.

His mother followed, her knowing eyes never leaving his back.

"They seem to get well together," she commented once they were inside. The daiyoukai looked at the scrolls on his desk with blank expression.

"They are neglecting their duties. If that shall continue I won't tolerate it," he said. The woman covered her lips with her hand to hide her smile.

"Why Sesshoumaru, is that jealousy talking through you, my son?"

"This Sesshoumaru is not jealous. The miko is only my assistant," the male replied firmly.

"Indeed," the Lady confirmed, "but even if she's _yours_ that doesn't mean her heart _is_." The man shot her annoyed glare, that she returned with a mischievous smirk.

"Should we have some tea?"

AN: I love Sesshou's Mom!


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**prompt: **Instinct

**words: **2,083

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall, whising that the whole lord's gathering would be finally over. He didn't thought he could deal with ignorance and stupidity of some of them. If he just could to sent them away.. The youkai lord gave a mental sigh. He knew he couldn't-youkai laws didn't allowed that. He would have to endure the foolishness for some time yet.

With a little, inward shake the man turned his mind from that train of thoughts. It would do him no good to entertain himself with wishes that were unable to fulfill. His steps slowled as they carried him to his study.

When he left for yet another official meeting, the miko was in the study working over some scroll. Knowing her, he would have a report waiting for him on his desk by now. If something was sure about the girl it was that once she started something she wouldn't stop until she finished her task. It was trait he liked about her.

The paper door of the room finally come to his view when something touched his senses making him stop in his track. What the hell was going on?

The feeling repeated with more strenght and Sesshoumaru run into his study which was filled with the girl's sacred powers. The feel of them on his skin made him shiver unwillingly. They were raw and ready for attack. Golden eyes scanned the space until it met the man hurled against the wall. The soldier looked at him helplessly.

"She's having some kind of nightmare, my lord," Kagome's guard explained quickly, "Her powers are preventing me from coming closer and my voice can't wake her."

Sesshoumaru looked back to the desk where the upper half of the miko's body was resting. Her face spoke of absolute terror, tears ran down her cheeks and sweat was clinging to her temples. From time to time a moan was escaping her mouth and everytime her powers would spike a bit.

Never turning his eyes the silver-haired youkai adressed the soldier.

"Find my mother and bring her to the miko's chamber as fast as possible." The man gave short bow running from the room.

Finally left alone, the daiyoukai closed the door behind him and called forth his own powers, stepping closer to the sleeping woman. After what seemed like a century he was standing next to her, his hand on her shoulder as he tried to wake her.

"Miko," he called shaking her not so gently. The girl gave short cry, her small hands clenched into fist, but her eyes remained closed. He repeated his action with more force, but it only made her powers rise trying to attack his energy. That called for more drastic methods.

The daiyoukai raised her face and without second thought slapped the girl who cried loudly, her eyes shot open at the unaccepted pain.

She looked at him with confusion, her eyes clouded with tears not recognizing him at the moment. She tried to freed herself from his hold, trashing like some trapped animal, her fist beat his chest in hope to lessen his grip. With a small sigh he brought her closer to him trapping her even more in his arms.

"Kagome, you will calm yourself right now," he whispered his order. Her body stilled for a moment, finally realizing where she was. It wasn't two seconds later that he noticed she started to shake again and the smell of salt assaulted his nose.

_'Females,'_ he thought taking the girl in his arms and caring her from the room. He needed answers from her, and he knew she was bond to calm faster in more familiar surroundings. After short walk he arrived to her quarters where his mother was waiting for him.

"I hope you had a good reason to call me so late in the night, boy," she said with annoyed tone.

"You weren't sleeping," the man replied, walking inside, knowing she would follow. He shortly explained the situation.

"I need you to calm her and question her about the matter. I need to know why her power raised so widely." The woman narrowed her eyes at him.

"You could do it by yourself," she accused. The man shrugged elegantly.

"I will question her guard and it's my guess she would prefer a woman's company right now." The lady sighed, but nodded, gathering the crying girl in her arms. Sesshoumaru watched them for a short moment before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I don't know what possessed me to cry like that." The older woman patted girl's head reassuringly.

"Now, now, you're human, it's your way to relieve the stress you're feeling. Now tell me what happened." The little miko frowned, trying to remember the previous events.

"I was working over some scroll for Sesshoumaru-sama, I remember feeling tired.. I supose I had fell asleep at some point, I had that dream, but.. it didn't feel like a dream, it was too... uh.. it was real." The golden eyes narrowed slightly, the lady's full attention went to the girl's words.

"What did you saw?" she asked. Kagome closed her eyes searching her memory.

"I saw a dog.. a dog who played with a small lizard, it went for a while, but then the lizard started to grow, faster and faster.. until it turned into a d-dragon," the miko stopped for a moment taking few calming breaths, before continuing.

"The dragon stopped growing and when that happened it attacked the dog.. he killed him. Then I saw how the dragon started to destroy everything.. villages, people.. he had no mercy and no one could stop him.. then.." her voice cracked a little and tears welled up in her eyes. Kagome blinked them back, angry at the weak display she put on. When did she turned into such a cry-baby?

"Then..?" a voice interrupted her mentall tantrum and the girl blushed, returning to her dream.

"Then.. I saw how the dragon attacked my village.. my friends.. all of them.. Inuyasha.. Sango.. Miroku.. their children.. even little Rin.. they were all dead! I tried to move and the dragon looked at me.. and he laughed.. then I woke up," the miko finished, looking up at the other woman. Her golden eyes were narrowed, lips pressed into thin line.

"Have you ever before had any visions?" she asked. The raven-haired girl shook her head in negative reply.

"I see.. very well, go to sleep, you need rest," the youkai said patting girl's head and walking out of the room, not really surprised to see her son leaning on the wall. His face had a stony expression.

"You heard everything I pressume," the lady said. The daiyoukai nodded in reply.

"Could that be a vision, or just another dream?" he asked. The woman shook her head.

"There's no way I can be sure, she said it was first time she had a dream like that, but she's a miko, her powers are strengthening with her age, the visions might be a result of that process, however I possess little knowledge about the subject. A monk or another miko would be more helpful." The man nodded, silently thanking her for her help. He knew she didn't need to hear the words. She gave him small smile.

"Stay with her tonight," she said suddenly.

"Why?"

"If it was a vision and you woke her too early she would dream about it again, and you're only one who would survive with her purification powers raised," the woman explained with slightly playful tone. Sesshoumaru groaned.

"Why are they even rising?" he asked before he could stop himself. The question came out like whine, he noticed angrily. His mother only smiled wider.

"Miko's instinct, I suppose.. she saw a killer in her sleep, it was unconscious decision of hers to protect herself at this sight, also.. if that really was a vision.. it might raised in order to protect her body while her mind was trapped in the dream."

"I see."

"Very well, I'm going to sleep now, I wish you good night, son," with that she turned away and walked out of her son's sight. He stayed in the same spot for a moment before taking her advise an walking inside the miko's room.

She was already asleep, the whole thing probably drained her of all energy she had after the long day at work. He didn't mind though. He could imagine how would she react if she saw him entering her room. He remebered how she reacted when he had one time carried her to the bed.

_"Where are you taking me?" _

_"To the bed." Kagome turned his words around her mind few times before shaking her head._

_"Oh.. ewww! I won't sleep with you." The man was silent before he tossed her on the bed._

_"Like I would lower myself to sleep with a human," he said. Kagome shrugged, cuddling happily into her pillow._

_"Whatever, you're not that pretty anyway." she mummbled quickly falling asleep'._

Her words back then still stung his pride, even if he would rather die than admit it, but really if that comment was still bothering him, he didn't need new one. Leaning on the near wall more comfortably, he gazed at her sleeping form.

She looked so.. small laying in that room, almost like a child. With her face still slightly flushed from the previous tears, the sight made his own instinct stir a bit. The girl looked like someone who needed to be protected and the animal in him was quite willing to accept this role. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows furrowed once he caught himself on that thought. From where it did come from, anyway?

The miko stirred a bit, to his dismay blinking few times before opening her eyes and looking right at him with wide eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing you should concern yourself, go back to sleep." The girl sighed curling into her pillow a little. He was sure she had fallen asleep, when her voice reached him again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make troubles," she said sadly. The man shrugged.

"It's of no consequence."

The silence fell over them for a long time, before Kagome spoke once again.

"Could you let me go to the village tomorrow? I know I hadn't asked about it earlier, but after what I saw... I need to know they're okay." He understood that desire, after he heard Rin's name he was planing to visit the place himself.

"We would depart tomorrow's morning." Kagome smiled a little into her pillow.

"Thank you," she whispered before falling back to sleep.

"Miko stop squirming, if you wish for this Sesshoumaru to not drop you," Kagome looked up at him with horror written all over her face.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" she asked. He looked down at her with a look that clearly stated that he would drop her without second thought. The girl grimaced a bit turning away from him.

"Why do we even have to travel on that cloud-y thing of yours? Couldn't I took Ah-un? I'm sure he wouldn't mind a little trip," she asked trying to not look down on the fast moving ground.

"It would only made our depart more noticeable, I did not wish for it." Kagome sighed, she really couldn't argue with that. If someone spotted their depart it would cause a lot of rumors and probably troubles. She didn't need that, nor Sesshoumaru. Beside they weren't that far from the village, she could survive it.

The travel was indeed short and before Kagome realized it, Sesshoumaru were lowering his cloud to land in the middle of Kaede's village. She smiled when she noticed familiar faces in the gathering crowd.

Quickly she jumped to the ground, smiling happily at the thought of seeing her dear friends, when a pair of amber eyes stopped her. They were glaring at her, in the way she didn't like.

"Inuyasha.." The haynou's eyes turned from her to Sesshoumaru, before returning to her.

"What the hell?" the boy yelled and Kagome sighed with defeat.

Perhaps their depart went unnoticed, but troubles seemed to follow her anyway.

Just her luck.

"What is he doing here Kagome?" the boy yelled again pointing at his half brother, who glared at him in return.

The miko resigned herself to her fate.

"Well.. uhh.. you see Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru is my new employer."

AN: This one is longer because.. err.. I had a good day?


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Check the first chapter

**prompt:** scam

**words:** 200

"It's a scam."

"It must be scam or some trick.. it can't be for real," whispered Inuyasha.

"Why is that?" asked Miroku looking at his friend. The haynou's eyes narrowed as they watched how Kagome talked happily with Sango while Sesshoumaru stood nearby.

"He's using her, Kagome would never work for that bastard," the boy explained. _'She wouldn't do that to me.'_

The monk simply shook his head.

"Kagome told us herself, she's working for your brother. I find it difficult to doubt her words."

"Keh!" replied Inuyasha crossing his arms. His golden eyes never left the figure of the visitors. Miroku's words made sense, but he couldn't believe them. Kagome was his friend and she knew perfectly how he felt about his brother. She wouldn't betray him like that, not his Kagome.

"She wouldn't do that to me," he argued.

The monk sighed sadly, hating himself for his next words.

"Inuyasha, I hope it's not jealousy talking through you, because you know well enough you have no right for it. You lost your chance." Inuyasha scowled.

He jealous? No, he wasn't jealous just.. worried! Yes, he was worried about his friend. There was nothing wrong with it, right?

"Keh!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **check the first chapter

**prompt: **flames

**words: **100

"Sooo.. do you guys think it was a vision?" asked Kagome looking up from the flames she was staring at through telling her dream. She glanced expectantly at her friends. They all had the serious expressions on their faces, except Sesshoumaru who only looked bored.

'_Figures' _thought the girl angrily.

Kaede was the first who broke the silence.

"I doubt it was a vision my child, but it wasn't a dream either. I think... I think it might be a warning." she explained.

"What warning?" asked Kagome with a frown.

This time it was Inuyasha who answered.

"Watch your back."

AN: I'm happy you guys are supportive. I love you and I'm thanking you for sticking with me!


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**prompt:** tremor

**words: **300

Blue eyes widened as a tremor run down the girl's spine at haynou's words. She looked around helplessly.

"You sure about it?" she asked. The serious expression on Miroku's face and his nod made Kagome groan.

"Great," she muterred. "It seems that bad things just follows me." Inuyasha shrugged.

"It's not that bad-it's only warning after all. But..." he hesitated for a moment looking around the room until his eyes fell on the another silver-haired man. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before the younger one turned his eyes away.

"You should come back." The miko's head snapped back to her friend.

"What?"

"You should leave whatever you're doing in that bastard's place and come back here so I could protect you." The boy replied. Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha we talked about that earlier, there is no place for me here. I'm.. happy with the way I'm living now," the woman explained, but her words didn't seem to calm the man wearing red haori.

"You're not safe there Kagome!" The miko was about to answer when someone did it for her.

"The miko would be safe in the shiro," the daiyoukai announced. Inuyasha turned to his half brother.

"Yea? Well sorry to not believing in your protecting skills- you tried to kill her yourself!"

"Indeed," Sesshomaru replied calmly, "however now when the miko belongs to me I won't allow any harm to came to her." Inuyasha's face turned a little more red than was healthy as he glared at the other man.

"You asshole! She's not yours! I'm the one who protects her! Get that?" Sesshoumaru said nothing, only narrowing his eyes. The younger male was ready to continue when a voice stopped him.

"It's not your decision Inuyasha. _You_ may not, but _I_ trust him."


	32. Chapter 32

**Discalimer:** Check the first chapter

**prompt:** chest

**words: **200

"The half-breed is following us," Sesshoumaru said never turning his eyes from the land before them..

Kagome looked up from his chest where she was hiding her face since they left the village. She was happily ignoring the daiyoukai's irritation and obvious discomfort- after all if he wanted to avoid this he would have slowed just like she asked him to. Clearing her thoughts she answered.

"I told him I won't stay." The silver-haired man frowned, slowling his cloud.

"He is not allowed to go to the shiro." This time Kagome was the one frowning.

"Why?"

"Takai is still there. If Inuyasha hears he had attacked you he might attack him in return. It would only increase troubles since he's not your mate." Kagome's blue eyes widened in realization.

Inuyasha was probably oblivious of the laws that ruled in the shiro- if he entered it without proper knowledge it might have.. not so nice consequence. However, there was something else that caught miko's attention.

"You want to protect him?" she asked softly.

"Hn."

Her face lit up with a sweet smile as she nodded her understanding.

"Please, bring me down Sesshoumaru-sama, I have a friend I have to talk to."

AN: ... please leave a review?


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**prompt: **tuck

**words: **400

Kagome looked at the ground trying to calm her nerves a bit. As much as she wished for that to be easy she knew a talk with Inuyasha would be anything but that. _'Well if everything else fails there is still a rosary'_ she thought somewhat darkly.

With a resigned sigh, she waited for the boy's arrival studying plants under feet, when something caught her attention. '_A four-leaf clover?'_ The woman bend down taking hold of the flower and bringing it closer to her eyes.

It was indeed a four-leaf clover and a bright grin rose on the miko's face. She tucked the charm in her sleeve, looking up just when the haynou jumped into the clearing.

"So the bastard left you here after all, eh?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I had to ask him to wait for me because some other stubborn dog was following me," Inuyasha's face turned an interesting shade of red and the woman shook her head with a sigh.

"Why are you here Inuyasha? I told you I don't want to stay in a village- you know yourself I wasn't meant to stay there." The haynou sighed softly.

"I know.. but.. really Kagome what can make you happy in working for that bastard? He's an asshole!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Keh! You know it's true!" The miko lowered herself to the ground patting the spot next to her. In a moment her friend was sitting next to her glaring at the nearest tree.

"Look Inuyasha, I know you are.. not so fond of your brother, but I'm really glad I can work for him. I know you're worried but he's treating me well and I know I'm useful there. I'm _happy_ there- if I wasn't I would have come back without second thought."

The boy nodded deep in thoughts, never turning his eyes to her. She bit her lip and waited for some reply. Finally the haynou looked at her.

"Kagome I—I just don't want to lose you," he said softly. She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, you will always be my friend."

They sat in a content silence for a moment before the man turned to her again.

"Ne Kagome.. the bastard is treating you well, right? He's not trying to.. you know.. anything.. funny?" The girl's eyes widened, as her face turned into a bright shade of red.

"Inuyasha! _Osuwari_!"

AN: I couldn't help myself-I just had to "sat" Inuyasha!


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** Check the first chapter

**prompt:** ignore

**words: **200

Shujin- Kagome's tiger-youkai guard walked slowly to the miko who was working at her desk.

"Sesshoumaru-sama asks you to-"

"-to read this scroll and makes a short report as fast as possible," the girl finished taking the document and glaring at her boss closed door.

"I just wonder what I did to get a privilege of being ignored all the time and being banned from his study. If I displeased him, he should have told me it, not cut me out!" the miko hissed angrily, turning to her guard.

"Do you understand that Shujin?" she asked.

Her answer was a shrug.

"Stubborn dog," she muttered opening the scroll. At this moment, from behind the door came a loud growl followed by burst of feminine laughter that Kagome recognized as Lady Mother's.

"You're just like your Father my boy! He too hated when I called him stubborn!"

Kagome's eyes widened. At first she paled terribly, then blushed hotly turning to her guard with desperate look.

"He.. they ...uh he- he heard me?" she asked.

Shujin grinned pointing at his elfin ears.

"Superior hearing," he explained. "Sesshoumaru-sama's just holding a grudge."

The miko hit her head on her desk.

"Why me?"


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**prompt:** pure

**words:** 300

"As the Lord of the Western Lands and the ruling Taiyoukai of the Moon Clan, I, Sesshoumaru am taking away your title and until you prove for the all Members of the Council of Elders that you are able to honor our codex, I distance you from the support of the whole Moon Clan."

The courtroom fell in silence, eyes of the gathered crowd moved from Sesshoumaru to Takai waiting to see reaction of the younger one. He was clearly shocked, his mouth were opening and closing like he couldn't take enough air into his lungs. Soon his body started to shake, his aura stirred dangerously informing everyone he was ready to attack.

Kagome's heart started to beat faster as she tried very hard to calm her own powers, that were buzzing under her skin. She turned to the stoic daiyoukai who watched his cousin with narrowed eyes. Finally Takai erupted.

"How dare you! You have no rights-" he was cut by the cold voice.

"I have every right Takai, you were lucky you escaped my punishment for so long, but when you attacked those living in my house you crossed the line."

"All of this because of some worthless human? You're turning into your father you son of a bitch!" The Lord growled dangerously.

"Watch your tongue fool, or you'll be leaving this place without it." Takai took the step back knowing that if he continued his tongue wouldn't be the only thing that would be cut of, but his eyes were shinning with pure hatred.

"I'll destroy you! All of you!" yelled Takai looking at the crowd.

"Hnn. I shall be waiting."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat, she had the feeling that right now something was started and there was nothing that could stop the Fate from now.

AN: Ha! Let's call it a cliffy, kay? I feel simply evil! Muhahaha! Review, if you please..


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** Check the first chapter

**prompt: **stare

**words: **100

"Miko stop staring at this Sesshoumaru right now." Said miko snorted.

"Then forgive me already!"

"Hnn."

"Look I'm really sorry I called you stubborn." Kagome said not sounding very guiltily.

"Hnn." The girl frowned.

"What? You mean you're not angry about the stubborn. You're angry for calling you dog?"

"Miko.." the lord growled warningly, the miko squeaked throwing her hands in surrender.

"Okay I'm sorry for calling you dog!"

"You're forgiven. You may go."

"So how did it go?" asked Shujin who waited behind the door.

"Fine, Sesshoumaru-sama is just a puppy in his heart."

"Miko!" snarled _'the puppy'_.

"I'm sorry!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**prompt:** twitch

**words: **200

The sound of a feminine laughter came from behind the door and Sesshoumaru's eye twitched yet again as he shot annoyed glare at the door.

Yes, he knew he was the one who assigned Shujin as the miko's personal guard, but he didn't thought they would become so close. Somehow their relations were annoying him, even if he couldn't understand why.

Okay so that was a lie, he had some general theory about that. The miko was _his_ assistant, she worked for _him,_Shujin's presence was starting to invade the balance between employer and employee.

It couldn't be woman should know to whom she belonged to and he was going to remind her about that. With that the Lord went from his study surprising the giggling couple.

He scowled at them through narrowed eyes.

"Miko, Shujin you will meet with me in a dojo in a moment," he said leaving the study. Kagome turned to her guard with wide eyes.

"What was that about?" Shujin smirked, trying to look innocently.

"I have no idea."

"Riiight, well we should go then." The tiger looked at her with confusion.

"We? He called me too?"

"Yes, why?" The guard paled.

"Oh shit!"

AN: I have been updating quite regualry for some time, are you proud of me?


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** Check the first chapter

**prompt:** tempest

**words:** 947

The lightening crossed the sky followed by the loud thunder that shook the land. For those who heard it, it was a sign to finish their tasks for a day in favour to hide in their comfortable beds and wait through the upcoming storm, which was staring to show her nasty side. However, there were few beings that never noticed the changing weather, neither when the hell finally broke out on the outside.

One of those creatures was kneeling in the corner of the spacious dojo, her eyes followed after the pair of the dueling males. Their swords were clashing creating fountains of sparks, every time metal hit the metal, the sounds that followed it were able to drown any thunder outside. Hell, Kagome could swear the sight before was the tempest itself closed between four walls.

The miko shivered slightly as the man's sword met again. However, it was not because of the sound of the cut skin, nor was it the sight of blood that sprouted from the wound. She didn't even noticed when Shujin were pushed away and hit the wall rather hard. No, her eyes were stuck on a one thing in the room, and there was no power on earth that could make her turn from it.

'It' being her boss.

Of course, she knew Sesshoumaru was extremely handsome from the moment she saw him the first time. It was a fact that no one could deny. But even if knowing it and seeing him every day for the last few months she couldn't help but gape at him when she saw him enter the dojo tonight.

The youkai lord was wearing simple dark haori, and the matching hakama, his hairs were pulled up in a high ponytail and even his scowl couldn't prevent Kagome from thinking he looked good enough to eat. She had promptly blushed after thinking that, which she continued to do until now.

Worse thing- her blush was getting even darker, since she noticed that Sesshoumaru's haori was playing peek-a-boo with her, from time to time showing her a glimpse of the hard muscles that were hiding beneath the pale skin of his chest. It made her wish she could run her hands over it, just to feel if they were as hard as they looked.

The girl groaned mentally- she felt like such a horny teenager, and since she wasn't a teenager anymore it was even more embarrassing. She was sure Miroku would be very proud of her, if he saw her now.

The growl that suddenly shook the walls of the dojo took Kagome from her naughty thoughts and her eyes returned to the fight that was taking place before her. Trying her best to concentrate over the fighters, she watched how Shujin was slammed to the ground and she cringed.

Sesshoumaru was certainly proving his deadly perfection, making her poor guard look like a defenceless piece of paper tossed in the wind. It made her heart feel sorry for his pain, but when the silver-haired inuyoukai once again came into her line of vision Shujin was once again forgotten.

Luckily for the fallen tiger the daiyoukai didn't seem to wish to continue their fight since he only stood above him with that blank expression on his face.

"Submit," the lord growled. The other male sighed in relief laying his head on the cold floor.

"Gladly," he replied.

"Hn."

Shujin thanked every kami above for their mercy when he saw how Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword.

"When you recover you may return to your post. I would escort the miko to her quarter," Shujin nodded closing his eyes. He decided to lay on the floor a bit longer, it was so comfortable and cool.. after Sesshoumaru's beating everything seemed to be better thing to do than standing.

So he stayed unmoving on the ground even after the daiyoukai left the room dragging his assistant after him. _'Well,'_ the guard thought, _'at least I don't have to worry about her.' _Kagome was definitely in good hands.

It took Kagome good five minutes to notice that she was moving through the halls of the shiro again. She couldn't blame herself though, when Sesshoumaru turned to her with his haori nearly fully open showing that chest of his, that even Michelangelo couldn't sculpt better, her mind had gleefully shut off, making her unable to think properly.

It was probably better then than now she walked behind him, she could finally shake off the strange haze and ask the question that was nagging her from the beginning of the whole thing.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Domination."

"Eh?" she replied dumbly.

"The cat was overstepping his boundaries, he needed to be reminded of his place." Her blue eyes narrowed as she tried to understand his way of thinking, failing miserably.

"I still don't get it," she murmured unhappily.

Unfortunately for her, the lord made no move to explain his action further leaving her to pout at his back. They walked the rest of the way without exchanging one word.

Finally when Kagome was coming to her room, she turned around facing her boss again.

"Please Sesshoumaru-sama, tell me what did you mean," she begged, giving him her best pleading look. Taking mercy on her the daiyoukai replied.

"You work under me miko, you won't submit to anyone else than me and no one would be allowed to dominate you either." Her eyes widened, as her mouth fell open in shock.

"Huh?" she managed to say. He gave her small smirk.

"You are mine," and with that the daiyoukai walked away, leaving the gaping miko to stare at his back.

AN: Only one chapter this time, but hey.. look it's longer this time!


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**prompt: **below

**words: **200

Fuming. Yes, it was what she was doing- she was fuming and hell if she didn't have good reason for this.

After Sesshouamru's bold claim, that she belonged to him, Kagome had spent whole night sleepless pondering about what could he mean. Once she found her explanation she wished she had never started to look for it and slept instead. Unfortunately, it was too late to correct her mistake.

Looking around carefully, she lowered her head to the cool wood of her desk, sighing softly. She had been on this point already- everytime Inuyasha would fight with Kouga both claiming she belonged to one of them- it was now repeating with Sesshouamru.

He didn't want her and she wasn't stupid enough to fool herself he would want her in the future, but he didn't want that someone else had her. Just like a gardener's dog. It was annoying, but below that anger was a pang of hurt. Why everyone had to treat her like she was some bone?

"I'm not a bone!" she huffed opening her eyes to look right back into the golden one. The daiyoukai quirked an eyebrow and the miko blushed.

"Umm.. Hi?" she stated lamely.

"Hn."


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**prompt: **merit

**words:** 300

A lone youkai walked through the forest, the cold rain beat his pal skin, his eyes shinned in the dark.

'_That son of the bitch!' _the man thought, punching some tree and breaking it in the process. Somehow it only increased his anger, so he continued to cut the trees that was on his way, but he knew it was pointless. He wouldn't satisfy his urge to kill since it was burning for only one person. With a furious growl he punched another tree, watching how it broke into pieces. How he wished it had been a real body instead of the wood.

"I can fulfill that," said a quiet voice. Takai whirled around trying to locate it's source.

"Show yourself you coward!"

"Now my young Lord, there is no need for that, I'm defenceless. Surely someone as powerful as you is not afraid of things lurking in the he shadows." The youkai growled displeased at the mocking tone of his speaker.

"What do want?"

"The same thing you want. I want to destroy the one that disgraced you."

"Sesshouamru."

"Indeed." Takai huffed.

"You may dream as much as I. Even I know he's the most powerful taiyoukai and his army is invincible." The voice chuckled.

"The same was said about his Father and yet the dog is dead. The key to the victory lays in the attack on those who surrounds him." The man's eyes sparkled with interest.

"You mean his miko?"

"The miko is dangerous on her own. Attack those who are under his protection but not directly. Give him fair warning of the things to come. Make him wish for death." Takai's fangs flashed dangerously as he grinned darkly.

"Your words has their merit. Care to share more?" the voice chuckled, luring the man into it's scheme.

AN: It's nearly 5 a.m right now all I hve to say is good night :) Hope you liked it


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**prompt: **angle

**words: **400

The day in the shiro was one of the few that could be called a quiet day. Kagome sat at her desk reading through yet another scroll when the silence was destroyed by the beautiful silver-haired woman, who quickly walked past her to the office of the Lord of the manor. The young miko had only time to open her mouth before the door were closed once again.

"So how do I look?" the lady asked her son.

"Acceptable," he answered without looking up from the letter he was writing. The woman hissed in a way that would more suit a cat than a dog-youkai.

"How can you know if you even didn't look up, boy?"

"I assure you that whatever you would wear Mother, my answer would be the same, beside I do know how you look in the new kimono you have ordered. May I inquire why did you requested it since you had so many other clothes at your house?' the man asked calmly. The lady shrugged carelessly.

"The cold seson is coming and I don't feel comfortable with leaving just yet. It's better to be prepeared if something happens to make me stay longer than excpected, right?" Hearing this Sesshoumaru hardly resisted the urge to bang his head on the desk.

"Are you not missing your home?" he tried. His Mother gave him sly smirk.

"It's depends from what angle I'm looking, as a domestic creature I miss it, but it's far more interesting to stay with you."

This time the man groaned in misery.

"By the way you might find it necessary to think about the winter outfit for your little assistant, her own miko garb seems to be a bit worthless against the cold," the hand that was writing stopped for a brief second before continuing it's dance on the paper.

"Woman's outfit is none of my concern."

"If you say so.. then maybe you're right. But you might also want to know that every woman enjoys a present from time to time." Not waiting from the answer the woman walked out of the room meeting the gaze of surprised miko. The smirk rose on her lips.

"How do I look?"

"I think the color suits you perfectly, milady," Kagome answered. The lady grinned.

"That's the right angle to look!" she announced walking away, leaving the confused miko to look helplessly at her guard.

AN: Enjoy!


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**prompt: **congeal

**words: **200

"Lava!"

"Aquatic!"

"Congeal!"

"Leave," said the baritone voice. The miko and her guardian turned to the door where the Lord of the West stood proudly, looking at them with unreadable expression.

"Yes my lord," called Shujin, quickly walking away. He had not wish to offend his master again, last punishment was enough. Kagome glared at her boss.

"We were just playing a game since I have nothing to do right now. You want to lead me to madness from boredom?" the woman whined.

"You are already mad," Sesshoumaru answered off-handily. The little miko growled at him.

"Inspect this," he called putting some package at her desk. The girl opened it suspiciously.

"It's a kimono," she said finally.

"It's yours." Blue eyes snapped back at the inuyoukai.

"What?" The man glared at her with annoyance.

"I do not need ill assistant. I'm _only _making sure you would stay healthy," he explained with a slight embarrassment.. Kagome smiled in answer.

"Thank you, it's so sweet of you." The man wanted to say something, but the door opened suddenly.

"My Lord there is a matter at the front gates." Sesshoumaru turned back to his assistant.

"You wished for a work? Then follow me."


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: **Check the first one

**prompt: **ripped

**words: **100

Kagome's hand slowly travelled up to cover her mouths, as she felt bile rising in her throat. Yet she couldn't turn her eyes away from the body lying in front of her.

The man's abdomen was ripped open, torn viscera glistened in the morning sun. Smell of decaying flesh surrounded her making breathing almost impossible.

Sesshoumaru stood beside her, his eyes clouded by unnamed emotions.

"We found him at the gates," soldier commented.

"Examinate the body. I want to have the report ready by noon."

"Did you know him?" asked the little miko, when warriors left.

"He was my friend."

AN: Umm.. please review?


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:** Check the first chapter

**prompt:** prank

**words:** 100

"Maybe it was a prank?" Kagome shot the man dirty look. Shujin sighed.

"Okay, not the best idea, but Kagome-san, it's unlikely that anyone challenged our Lord! It's suicide!" The miko nodded turning from her work to look at the empty study. Sesshoumaru had not come here for the last two days. She looked back at her guardian.

"Prank or a challenge, whoever did this, just signed his death sentence. I saw with my own eyes that no one harms the people precious to Sesshoumaru and lives."

Behind the wall a silver-haired daiyoukai smirked at this words.

'_Indeed __miko__, indeed.'_


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**prompt:** glide

**words: **300

A lone man stood on the roof of the shiro looking at the horizon. The moonlight illuminated his silvery hair making them stood out in the darkness as the wind played with them. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he spoke, never turning his eyes from the sight.

"Miko, what are you doing here?"

Kagome who had just pushed herself on the roof took a deep breath before answering.

"I couldn't sleep because someone's youki is terribly unstable and it makes my reiki react in strange ways," she said sitting next to him. "You wouldn't know about who am I speaking Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hn."

"That's what I thought." They sat in silence for a while before the Lord spoke again.

"This Sesshouamru founds himself angered at the thought of being challenged by a man who hides himself in the shadows." The woman sighed softly.

"I know it means nothing, but I believe in you- it will take more than a coward to defeat you." She stood up turning to go back to her room, when a voice stopped her.

"Your opinion is.. appreciated, little miko." The woman smiled, shy blush rising on her cheeks.

Caught up in the moment, she gave a step forward, her foot slipping up as she began to glide down the roof. She was about to scream when something caught her waist and in the next moment she stood on the solid ground looking with wide eyes at the daiyoukai who just saved her life.

He leaned closer without releasing her from his hold.

"Next time be more careful, Kagome," he said quietly.

"S-sure," she whispered, before turning around and running inside the shiro. Once she was in her room, she leaned on the door, putting hand on her wildly beating heart.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_

_AN: A bit of romance for my personal enjoyment and hopefully yours as well :)_


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: **Check first chapter

**prompt: **scarlet

**words:** 400

A young miko ran through the forest, her breath was heavy, her limbs felt heavier with every step she took, yet the thought of stopping didn't even cross her mind. She needed to get to the village as fast as she could! As she quickly moved through the meadow, she felt how the air was getting hotter and the heavy smoke entered her lungs, making breathing almost impossible.

Finally, she collapsed on the ground watching with horror how the scarlet flames eat the remains of what was once the village on the verge of Inuyasha's forest. Her blood freeze as she took in the tragedy that surrounded her. Bodies of the villagers were everywhere, some so massacred it was impossible to recognize them as a human beings. For a brief moment Kagome thought she was going to vomit.

"Scared?" taunted invisible voice. Blue eyes widened in recognition.

"You—"

The dragon walked from the shadow, his green eyes locked with hers until he drop a body before her. Kagome looked at it, feeling blackness surrounding her for a few seconds. Silver hairs.. white clothes washed in a blood.. _oh god!_

"Sesshoumaru.." The dragon laughed.

"Foolish dog, he thought he would win until I removed his heart. Pity you couldn't see it, even as he took his last breath he couldn't believe he was defeated."

Kagome ignored the taunting slowly running her hand over the silver tresses of the dead daiyoukai. _It was not happening.. it couldn't be true..._

The monster laughed and before she could blink, a stream of flames shot in her direction. The girl screamed, bringing her hands up in last hope of protection. She could feel her skin burning, knowing she was going to die.

With a scream Kagome shot up in her bed, looking around in shock before she met the pair of golden eyes, watching her silently.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" the woman cried throwing her hands around the man's neck, reassuring herself he was indeed alive. The youkai tensed slightly at the contact, but made no move to remove her.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked once she calmed.

"Hn. You called for me." Sesshoumaru replied. The girl blushed, small smile bloomed on her face, before it turned into a wince. With a pained gasp she looked at her hand, pure terror entering her heart.

Kagome turned, showing the man her palm.

Her skin was burned.

AN: Did you know that piece was nominated in Dokuga 1st Quater Awrds in Dark/Horror category? I was so shocked! You can now decide if it's really so dark...


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**prompt: **lunch

**words: **200

"Ryoko-san, are you going to examined my hand any longer?" The elder crane-youkai, shiro's head-healer, arched his eyebrow at the young woman.

"Am I causing you any discomfort?"

"Noo.." Kagome replied, blushing. "I just have already skipped breakfast to come to you, soon you'll make me miss my lunch and I'm starving!" The man chuckled at the distressed woman.

"It's probably better if we let her go my Lord," he said looking at the silent daiyoukai.

"Hn."

"Yay!" cried Kagome running from the room. "Thanks for help Ryoko-san!"

Sesshoumaru rose from his seat.

"So?"

"The burns would be gone in two weeks. The salve I gave her would ensure that there would be no scars left." The daiyoukai eyed the healer for a moment.

"And?" he promted finally. The elder sighed.

"I don't really know what to think my Lord, I have never heard about injuries that was caused by dreams, also I can't be sure what would happen if her dreams would become more dangerous."

Sesshoumaru nodded, turning to the near window. Dark clouds were gathering on the sky and he wondered if there was a way to stop them from falling.

For the first time Sesshoumaru felt helpless.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**prompt: **grow

**words: **300

As the distance grew Kagome's glare on the youkai lord that was standing next to her intensified. Not only had he woke her up before a dawn, made her travel on his cloud, but he was still refusing to tell her where they were going. Or why. Yes, she had a very good reason to glare at him. Pity, that Sesshoumaru cared nothing about her glares.

"It's insane! Why won't you tell me where are we going?" the miko exclaimed tired of the mystery.

"You will see for yourself soon enough," the lord replied and Kagome gave up on questioning him anymore- obviously it was pointless.

Thankfully, he was right and soon she started to recognize her surrounding.

"It's Inuyasha's forest!" Kagome cried happily, tightening her hold on Sesshoumaru's hand.

In a few moments they landed in the middle of the village and Kagome run to find her friends, leaving the daiyoukai on his own. Once he was sure the woman was engaged with her friends, he sought the elder miko.

"What brings you here youkai lord?" Kaede asked never looking at him.

"I seek answers." Kaede nodded, turning her wise eyes to study the man for a moment.

"What make you think I can give you them?" Golden eyes narrowed at her.

"The object of my questions would give me them if I needed them for you, it assures me you would do the same."

"You have questions about Kagome?" The elder miko asked. "Are you worried for her?"

Sesshoumaru stilled for a second. Was he worried about the miko? Well, he was here for _her_ in the first place, but even thinking about that was slightly disturbing. He would need to ponder over that subject later.

"No," he replied, weighting his words carefully. "I worry for her _life_."


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer:** Check the first chapter

**prompt:** crisp

**words:** 100

"Do you eat children, youkai-san?" The Lord, who was resting near Kaede's hut, turned to the small village boy who's eyes were shinning with curiosity.

"Hnn, they're too crispy for my taste," he replied.

The boy giggled, looking at the other children who stood nearby, hiding behind Kagome.

_'She was probably the one who encouraged such a foolish questions,' _the youkai thought, narrowing his eyes at her.

"The miko however, might pass as an appetizer," he said suddenly, giving the young priestess dark look.

Kagome blushed, gasping in outrage and Sesshoumaru smirked with satisfaction.

_'Hnn. Better yet as a dessert.'_


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer**: Check the first chapter

**prompt:** flail

**words:** 200

It was late afternoon, when Kagome noticed the change in the air and with happy smile turned to see red figure of her friend coming into view from the forest, with angry expression and flailing Tetssusaiga around.

"Sesshoumaru you bastard!" the little miko sighed, giving up the hope for a peaceful reunion.

"Osuwari!"

Inuyasha's face meet the ground in a blink. The youkai lord smirked at his brother taking this moment to mock his sibling.

"It's you who is a bastard in our family Inuyasha." The haynou muttered few profanities in reply, thankfully drowned down by the mud in his mouth. Kagome shook her head at the brothers.

"Guys be nice," she chastised. Inuyasha who finally pried himself of the ground, huffed at her.

"Oi, wench what was it all about"

"Now, now Inuyasha aren't you happy to see me?"

"I am, but not to see him! What is he doing here anyway?" Kagome blinked owlishly, before turning to the silent taiyoukai.

"Well,.. that's a good question, why are we here Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The man looked at the other people with the most bored look he could muster, before giving the reply that, in his opinion, was the best explanation.

"Hn."


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer:** Check the first chapter

**prompt:** yearn

**words:** 400

Hidden in a thicket of leaves Sesshoumaru the group of former shards hunters as they made their way through the day. After his brother return, he left the village wishing to find some kind of protection from any unwanted questions.

He was of course not scared to hear them, he just didn't know few answers himself. It didn't sit well with him, he was a Lord after all, it wasn't even allowed for him to have doubts.

With a mental sigh the youkai looked at the evening sky. Sometimes, he wished that Naraku was still alive, it would give him reason to once again escape from his royal duties.

Sesshoumaru would never admit it at loud, but he hated his life, his predatory nature called for adventures, hunt, _freedom_.. there was none of it in the cold walls of the shiro.

The light laughter interrupted his thoughts, the golden eyes went to the young woman who laughed at her friends behaviour. The miko. Her entrance in his life was unexpected, but somehow he couldn't regret that.

She was carefree, her behaviour was more than confusing at times, and she had the worst gift of giving him headache in a record time, while youkai wasn't even supposed to be able to have a headache. She was a freedom itself. Maybe it was why he found himself yearning for her presence.

_Maybe it was also the reason why he wanted to protect her..._

_Maybe.._

"Sesshoumaru-sama I know you're there! Please come down and join us at dinner." The Lord wished to roll his eyes at the woman but she wouldn't see that from her point of view.

"Hn," he replied instead.

"What kind of answer is that?" she yelled, stomping her foot, at his behaviour. She wanted to say more, but the figure clad in red clothes joined her suddenly.

"Leave that bastard Kagome. We're just fine without him."

"But Inuyasha—" Without noise Sesshoumaru landed before the pair.

"I will join you, but I do not require nourishment." Kagome beamed at him while Inuyasha huffed.

"Keh! Even better, more left for me," the hanyou murmured.

"You're so greedy Inuyasha!"

_Maybe he wanted to protect her because she was thruthful.._

"Am not!"

"You are!"

_..or because he admired her fighting spirit.._

"At least I'm not siding with the devil himself!"

"Osuwari!"

_..or maybe he wanted her safe because she was simply __Kagome__.._


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer:** Check the first chapter

**prompt:** blink

**words:** 100

Inuyasha blinked, for a moment forgetting his own meal as he turned to watch his brother. His golden eyes narrowed, his body tensed while he waited.. _There!_

With disbelief Inuyasha observed how the daiyoukai lord gave yet another quick glance at the little miko who talked in hushed tones with her slayer friend.

Not only the frequency of that glances was worrying him, but something about the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes were giving the hanyou second thoughts. Something was certainly going on and Inuyasha wouldn't be himself if he didn't sniff it out.

After all curiousity was a family trait.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**prompt:** twist

**words:** 300

The hut was silent as the hanyou an daiyoukai watched how Kagome turned on her side her eyelids dropping heavily. It took another few moments before the miko's breath evened out. Once he was sure that the woman was sleeping Inuyasha turned to his elder brother.

"Spill it Sesshoumaru, what's going on there?" he asked in hushed tone.

"What do you mean half-breed?"

"Cut the crap Sesshoumaru you know very well what I mean. Why are you here with Kagome? You're acting strange and I don't like it."

"It's none of your business."

"To hell with you, she's my friend, it makes it my business." Knowing that when it come to the little miko his brother would not be wavered the daiyoukai decided to reply.

"Her dreams started to endanger her life in reality. I seek the old miko's knowledge to find a way to stop this." Inuyasha looked with wide eyes at his brother. Did he just said what he thought he said?

"You're protecting her? Why?"

"She's mine." The daiyoukai said calmly, making the boy see red.

"She's not!" He was silenced with firm smack and glare from Kaede.

"Hush you both, it took me half of the day to make potion that put her to sleep. If you wake Kagome, ya will regret that."

Knowing better than to anger a woman even as old as Kaede both males fell into silence watching the younger miko as she dreamt.

Kagome turned around looking at the strange bright place she found herself in. It didn't remind her of anything she had seen before and yet there was familiar feeling about it. A voice cut her from her thoughts.

"So we finally met, Kagome." The girl twisted around facing the person behind her. Her blue eyes widened in shock.

"K-Kikyou?"


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer:** Check the fiorst chapter

**prompt:** hail

**words:** 400

"K-Kikyou?"

"You seem surprised," commented the woman, smiling lightly at the young miko. Kagome blinked few times before answering thruthfully.

"Because I am."

"Did you excpect someone else?" The quetion made the girl bit her lip uncertainly.

"Well.. no, but-"

"A dragon perhaps?" Blue eyes widened, staring with disbelief at her former incarnation.

"What?"

The elder miko turned serious and something inside Kagome's stomach tightened.

"I don't have a lot of time Kagome, I was sent here to warn you. The powers are gathering against the Western Lord, the powers that wish to destroy him. It cannot happen."

"Against Sesshoumaru? But who? What has it to do with me?"

"You're the force that would decide how it would end." Kikyou said, making the other miko tremble.

"Me? I.. I can't.. just tell me who is plotting against him and I'll warn him."

"I cannot do that."

"Please don't make me fight..," begged the young woman knowing already it was hopeless. She really didn't want to meet with something like other Naraku or even worse than him. Not again..

"I'm sorry but it was already decided. You have to make sure the Western Lord wins this effacement. Your fate can't be changed."

Kagome felt as if she was chocked. Looking blindly at the white clouds that were surrounding them, her mind reflected the childhood memory..

_Once upon a time, when __Kagome__ was still small, a sudden hailstorm came over the city she lived. It lasted only few minutes but caused much damage. In the shrine they had to replace three windows, and the roof of the older building needed repairs, but it wasn't that damages that made young __Kagome__ remember that storm._

_It was the sight of her mother crying over the small rose bush she had planted years ago, now lying liflessly on the wet ground. She remembered her whispered words._

"_I know it's selfish, but I gave so much to make it bloom and it was destroyed once again. I just wish that all I already gave wouldn't be wasted like that."_

At that moment she understood her mother perfectly. Her peaceful world, her own rose bush, was once again falling into pieces before her eyes, damaged by the unknown forces, and all she could do was wish that her previous sacrifices wouldn't be wasted like that.

The young miko buried her head in her hands and cried.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer:** check the first chapter

**prompt:** urge

**words:** 200

Suppressing her urge o cry a bit longer Kagome looked up to ever calm Kikyou.

"What should I do?" The other miko smiled lightly.

"Return with Western Lord to his lands and take his ward with you." Kagome's eyes widened.

"You mean Rin? Sesshoumaru would be furious to hear she's in danger."

"Indeed." The elder miko caught Kagome's hand placing something inside it.

"This amulet would keep you safe in your dreams. Wear it all the time and do not fear, we would help you through that way." The young woman nodded absently taking quick look at the necklace in her hand.

"There's no other way?" she asked knowing it was pointless to question fate. Kikyou smiled again, not saying a word. There was no need for it and both women knew it. The younger one looked up with determination shinning in her eyes.

"I'll help Sesshoumaru, no matter what."

"I know. Now it's time for you to go back, we will watch over you, rest assured." Kagome frowned, noticing the way Kikyou spoke.

"Wait, what we?" The mysterious smile never left the miko's face as she faded into light, and Kagome woke up, staring at the pair of golden eyes.


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer:** Check the first chapter

**prompt:** perk

**words:** 300

A crack of the destroyed stone filled the darkened space of the cave. The man cursed looking around wishing for something else he could devastate.

"How did that bastard knew my plans?" the man yelled angrily. A voice far calmer than his own replied from darkness.

"He didn't." Takai rolled his eyes with disbelief.

"Then why did he removed the girl from my reach?"

"To protect her obviously. It's quite logical, he's a dog, they like to have they favourites toys close to them." The young man growled angrily, his eyes for a second took a crimson hue.

"Watch your tongue. Sesshoumaru is a son of the bitch, but in manner of speaking, so am I and it's foolish to insult me in my presence."

"Of course, my Lord, forgive me." Pleased with the submission of his follower Takai turned his head to watch the forest outside bathed in silver moonlight.

"What would we do with it?"

"Nothing, the child is out of our reach, and is also protected by the miko. We are not ready to deal with powers like this." The youkai growled again irritated with his situation. His impatient nature was demanding some action.

"So I will allow Sesshoumaru to just mess with my plans with no consequences?"

"It's perks of our mission, young Lord, the Western Lord acknowledged your warning. He would collide with your plans more times, but that's nothing that should worry you." Takai smirked.

"Once I get my claws on him, I'll make sure he would suffer. I'll kill the girl and the miko before his own eyes, before finishing him. I'll make him pay for his insult."

"Of course my Lord, of course," replied the voice with ominous note in his words.

The cave fell in silence again tuck in the darkness.


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**words: **200

**prompt: **over

Sipping a tea, Sesshoumaru thought about his current situation.

It was clarified that someone out there was wishing for his fall. If nothing else that knowledge gave him time to prepare himself.

Firstly he would need to train new recruits in his army. It was about time to do that anyway, so it wouldn't arouse suspicions. Also, he would sent his best spies and maybe double patrols to report anything unusual.

Thankfully, all important to him who needed protection were already close. Rin was beyond happy to live with him for some time, and his mother refused to leave even if he wished for it. Even Inuyasha was close enough if the situation was that dramatic. And there was..

The daiyoukai looked back at his little assistant. She didn't say so, but he knew she would take important part in the whole deal. Her powers in the last battle with Naraku proved that much.

Silently he watched as she bent over her desk to reach scroll that fell on the ground, quickly loosing balance, falling down gracellessly and scattering all scrolls around herself.

Sesshoumaru smirked as few curses flew from her lips.

Indeed, Kagome was force to be recon with.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**words: **100

**prompt: **murky

"Sesshoumaru-sama seems unhappy," announced Rin, looking from her sit at Kagome's desk, to the daiyoukai's study. The elder woman patted her head.

"He's trying to match that murky weather outside." The silver-haired man threw away the scroll he was reading. Before any girl could blink Sesshoumaru was standing right beside them.

"Miko, the eastern heir is celebrating his upcoming mating. Since I cannot avoid that occasion, you're going to endure it with me." Kagome pouted unhappily, knowing she have no choice, but accept her fate. Rin on the other hand smirked mischievously.

"Now Kagome-sama's face matches the weather as well!"


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**words: **200

**prompt: **grave

A woman turned around, the strays of light falling into the room, played with her shinning locks, making the chrysantemums arranged in her hairs even more golden than in the garden.

The elegant kimono fitted her small frame perfectly, highlighting the soft curves of her body. The delicate necklace around her throat made the picture complete.

"You look beautiful Kagome-san! Like a princess!" Kagome smilled brightly at the young girl.

"Thank you Rin, and you of course Milady," she added turning to the Western Lady. The woman waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't mention it. I love creating scandals, and this one promises to be the most delicious"

Kagome gaped at the woman with horror, when Sesshoumaru walked into the room.

"Is she ready?" the daiyoukai asked. The Lady huffed.

"Can't you tell?"

"She looks satisfying," he murmured, looking away.

"You-"

"That's fine. I'm ready Sesshoumaru-sama," said Kagome, coming closer to her boss. The daiyoukai nodded, silently taking her out- he didn't trust his voice at the moment.

He sighed mentally. If his father knew what was running through his head right now, he would turn in his grave, but there was no denying it.

The miko was simply.. _breathtaking._


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**words: **100

**prompt: **firm

"You did well," said a firm, yet feminine voice behind him and Sesshoumaru turned to see his mother standing near the entrance of the garden.

"I'm sure that till tomorrow all of the courts in Japan would whisper about you and your little pet," she continued playing with her moonlight locks.

"They're fools if they think we are lovers."

"Lovers not, but she's not certainly a slave or how she calls it.. ah! an employee."

"Hnn," the lord hummed absently.

"What is she to you Sesshoumaru?" the woman asked finally.

Trying to be most truthful the man replied.

"A mystery."


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**prompt: **pout  
**Words: **100

"Another invitation?" asked Kagome, glaring at the scroll. To her misery the daiyoukai nodded in confirmation.

"You're going with me." The miko pouted unhappily hearing that words. Unfortunately, since the mating of Northern heir every youkai court wanted to see the Western Lord and his 'pet'. Kagome was really tired of being dragged across the Japan, but Sesshoumaru sternly insisted on that. Sighing, she turned around and walked out.

At the same time Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the retreating form of his assistant.

His mind was storming with one question.

When did he start to find miko's pout as… _alluring_?

AN: I'm in mood for some romance...


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter and I don't own Inuyasha... duh!

**prompt:** Silver  
**Word****Count**: 300

"They're creepy," murmured Kagome, putting on her best smile. The daiyoukai leaned slightly closer, covering his lips with a cup of tea.

"Shirohebi are not the friendliest race. Be calm, it's almost over." The miko resisted the urge to sigh at his words. She wouldn't say that loud but the silver eyes of the man sitting opposite her were more disturbing than Sesshoumaru's golden eyes.

Another chill run down her back. To say the truth, snakes never were her favorite animals, and the thought that people sitting around her could turn into giant snakes didn't help her at all.

Someone leaned over the table, filling her cup with tea. Her eyes caught a sight of the pointed fang. It was enough to make her shudder and if not the firm pressure of her Lord's hand on her own she would probably jump out of her skin.

The gathered youkai smirked at her reaction, making her blush furiously. They were obviously having great fun at her expense!

Straightening her back, she glared around, until her eyes met with the person sitting at the opposite end of the table. Strange, she didn't remember anyone sitting there. The shadowy figure smirked at her, his eyes met hers, flashing in green.

The woman gasped, but she couldn't take any air in her lungs. Desperately, she tried to raise her hand, to grab the amulet concealed under her kimono, but her body refused to cooperate. In last desperate try of fight, she invoked her powers, creating a pink sphere around her body, before blacking out.

Sesshoumaru used his superior reflex to catch her falling body, before it hit the ground. He tucked the unconscious miko in his arms, thoughts storming through his mind.

He just managed to create another scandal.

His mother would be delighted.

AN: Umm.. I tried to make cliffy?


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**Prompt:** Knot  
**Word Count:** 200

"A curse?"

"Yes, a failed attempt at that," said the Lady of the West throwing a lock of silver hair over the shoulder; her eyes focusing on her son and the young miko lying on the tatami mat.

"I suppose she'll sleep for two or three days to regain her energy, wake up and be back to her old self. You don't have to worry." The man shrugged at her words.

"I wouldn't worry anyway." The woman smirked.

"Of course dear. That is why you stormed into my room, instead of carrying her to the healer," she commented off-handily. Sesshoumaru ignored her comment. When the miko suddenly blacked out with a burst of spiritual power it was obvious she didn't fell ill. There was no work for a healer.

Pleased with his logic the man reached to her kimono releasing her obi knot. It crossed his mind it might be uncomfortable to sleep in this.

"Sesshoumaru!" his mother's reprimand stopped his movements. "You can't take advantage on her when she's unconscious!"

"I wasn't planning to. What were you thinking?"

"The question is what's on _your_ mind boy?"

Hearing the suggestiveness in her words, the Lord of the West nearly blushed.

AN: I love torturing Sesshoumaru trough his mom ;]


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**prompt:** Bloom  
**Word Count:** 100

The sun just rose over the horizon, when the miko stirred, her blue eyes opening slowly. Sesshoumaru was on her side in a mere second. A sweet smile bloomed on her face, when she noticed her employer.

"Kikyou said I would see you here."

"You met the miko?" the daiyoukai asked curiously.

"Mhm. She told me also that you were worried for me. Were you?"

"Hnn," was his eloquent answer.

"That's sweet of you," she said, blushing prettily. Her face changed however, once she looked at her attire. She turned to him horrified.

"You didn't change me yourself, did you?"

AN: And the romantic mood was ruined… hehe… I'm sooo evil :]


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter

**Theme:** spin  
**Word Count:** 200

Rin and the former lady of the western lands sat together in the room. The lady was watching the gardens through the window. An annoyed sigh escaped her perfectly painted red lips.

"Young in these times are so boring." Rin looked up, happily forgetting about her writing exercise.

"What do you mean my lady?" she asked curiously.

The inuyoukai looked at her, delicately signaling for her to come closer. The child did as bid, curiously looking outside. Her honey eyes widened at the sight of her beloved lord and his assistant sitting in the garden and working on some scroll. She turned to the lady, who started to play with her silver locks.

"My lady?"

"You see child, they twirl and spin around each other, but they don't want to cross the space to see what would happen," she explained, her long finger tapping on the window's glass.

"Is there something we can do?" the young girl asked, not sure if she wanted to mess with the scheming of Sesshoumaru's mother.

"Of course my dear!" the woman cried happily. "We're going to fill that space."

"How?"

"We bring third player to the game."

Rin paled and the lady chuckled joyously.

AN: I'm going to mess with the love life of our favorite pair. It's high time!


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter, please?

**Prompt:** Flame  
**Words:** 100

"Shujin!" cried surprised Kagome, when her ex-bodyguard miraculously appeared before her table. The tiger youkai smiled unsurely, looking at the open door to Sesshoumaru's study.

"It's nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Adding oil to the flame," he said quietly, looking in the direction of the study.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing, just thinking aloud. I was wondering... I have day out tomorrow would you like to go with me to the near village? They have some kind of festival."

Kagome smiled.

In the study Sesshoumaru scowled and the former Western Lady hid her smile behind the cup of tea.

AN: Mwuhaha! I feel so wonderfully evil today :]


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter, pretty please :)

**Prompt:** mount  
**Words**: 200

"You gotta be kidding me!"

Sesshoumaru had to wait only two seconds before the shoji screen was opened and his enraged assistant stormed inside the study.

"What is that Mount Fuji doing on my desk?" The miko asked angrily.

"Hnn. It's your work obviously."

"But I was out just for few hours. How did it multiply so quickly?"

"How should I know? You're the one who left without proper care of your work." Kagome frowned at the Lord, before turning on her heel. The daiyoukai was sure she was going to leave, but to his surprise, she only closed the screen.

Turning back to him, the woman crossed her arms, her expression deadly serious.

"Fine Sesshoumaru, let make this clear. I'm working for you; I'm not your toy or possession. Moreover, I'm human - I'm going to have short life and I'm not planning to waste it just on work."

The man huffed, turning to his scroll.

"What is the reason of that speech?"

"Don't punish me for enjoying life."

"Hnn."

The miko sighed, shaking her head. It seemed her words had little effect on the stoic daiyoukai. Turning away, she walked outside, ignoring the tears burning in her eyes.

AN: From now on I'll try to update regularly on Mondays.


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: **Pretty please, check the first chapter.

**prompt: **raspy

**words: **300

"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama!" The miko's head snapped up, hearing Rin's voice from the other side of the shiro, but since she detected no panic in it, the woman waited patiently for the child's arrival. She was there soon enough.

"Kagome-sama!" cried the girl, her voice a bit raspy from her previous yelling. "Kagome-sama, guess what?" The older woman chuckled looking how the girl bounced on her toes in excitement.

"How can I guess? You have to tell me."

"Sesshoumaru-sama is taking us out!" Rin squeaked excitedly. The blue-eyed woman blinked in surprise.

"Us?"

"Indeed miko."

Kagome jumped slightly hearing the baritone voice of her boss from behind her. She turned to peek at him, her surprise canceled by the dark locks. The daiyoukai looked at his little ward, ordering her to change. The girl ran away grinning brightly. Then he turned back to his assistant.

"You should change as well. The suitable attire is waiting in your room." At this point Kagome gapped at him, not caring if her shock was visible.

"Why? Are you trying to make amends to me, or simply best out Shujin?"

"Neither," snorted Sesshoumaru; "it was my mother's idea."

"Oh."

The inu looked away, noticing a fade hint of disappointment in the girl's voice. To his own surprise, he felt obliged to get rid of it. Of course, that wouldn't mean he was going to admit that it was his idea, and in some way he wanted to out best Shujin. On the other side, there was always other way.

"Perhaps miko, I'm not as heartless as you think."

"I-I didn't… I never thought that!" the woman protested hotly. Shrugging in reply, the man gently shooed her from the desk.

"Of course your work would double in our absence."

"No."

"But so would mine."

"Fair enough."

AN: I'm not perfectly happy with this, but I couldn't come up with anything better. Sorry :(


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter, pretty please :)

**prompt: **secret

**words: **100

'_What is that?'_ thought Kagome looking around with wide eyes. The whole place was surrounded by youkai of all shapes, races and level of power. She had never before seen so many of them in one place. What was even more surprising there were no fights.

Her eyes went over Rin's face, who seemed fascinated with the crowd, over the beautiful face of Lady Mother, to fell on Sesshoumaru's face, who was watching her intensely. She blushed lightly under his gaze.

"Is it some secret meeting?"

"Kind of," the Lord replied; "Miko, welcome on the Ancient Festival of Changing Leafs."

AN: Time for some magic...


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter**

prompt: sheath

Words: 300

Youkai Festival?" the miko asked in awe.

"Yes," replied the Lady looking from the side at the young woman. "All of the western subjects are gathered here to celebrate changing season and their deep connection with the nature." Blue eyes widened.

"All of those youkai are your subjects?" Sesshoumaru nodded, his golden eyes scanned the gathered crowd.

"I can see that those from the shiro arrived as well." The Lady nodded taking Rin's little hand. She turned to her son with wicked smile on her lips.

"Join us when you finish here." The Lord growled lightly, but he did nothing to stop the retreating females. His head turned back to the woman on his side. She was obviously confused and dying to ask questions, so resigning himself to his fate, he allowed her to talk.

"But what about your shiro? If everyone are gathered here who's protecting it?" Kagome asked with worry. The big inu snorted lightly.

"It's sheathed by the power of nature. It's some kind of ancient magic that no one remembers now." The young miko nodded, her eyes returning to the youkai surrounding her. When she was travelling hunting Naraku, she didn't have enough occasions to really study them. Now she looked around trying to notice every detail and few times trying to guess race.

The miko was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't notice she was carefully by the Western Lord guided through the crowd, until she was once again almost face to face with his mother. Blinking she looked back at her boss. His eyes met hers, and Kagome blushed lightly, lowering her face shyly.

The Lady smirked behind her fan, before patting her son on the arm.

"Sesshoumaru it's time."

"Eh?" squeaked the miko curiously.

"Hnn. It's time to start the festival."

AN: Sorry for being late, I'll try to be less lazy :(


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter, pretty please.

**prompt: **bind

**words: **100

For Kagome sight of Sesshoumaru's animal form wasn't new, so she wasn't that surprised when he and his mother transformed. However, when she stood in the middle of youkai crowd, in the shadow of monstrous dog, while she and Rin were only humans, the little miko felt something stir in her heart.

In some way, she felt bound to the big inu. The girl frowned lightly. That thought was slightly disturbing. She would need to be more careful, if she didn't want to get too attached.

"Look Kagome-sama!" cried Rin happily.

The woman smiled. Tonight she would simply enjoy herself.

AN: Kagome gets cautious


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer: **Please, check the first chapter and no I don't own Inuyasha

**Prompt: **coin

**Words: **300

„This is so boring."

Rin pretended to be very interested in her kanji exercise, so she didn't hear Sesshoumaru's mother. The youkai didn't seem to be worried by that fact. The woman continued happily.

"People on those times pretend to be so proper, while I wouldn't give a mere coin for their virtue."

The little girl once again concentrated on her scroll. There was no way she was going to join lady's scheming this time. She was going to be good girl and do her homework for once. The youkai continued unfazed by the silence.

"Unfortunately, my son decided to not join them and remain so proper that nothing could move him. The miko seems to follow his example." The woman smirked, looking at her immaculate nails.

"As always I have to do everything for my son. What would he do without me?" Rin couldn't stand it anymore.

"My Lady," she piped shyly; "perhaps we should leave them? Kagome-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama might not be meant for each other." The woman huffed at her, taking out her decorated fan.

"Silly child, of course there's attraction between them. Their powers are sparkling every time they're close. They are just set to ignore it, but not with me here." The human child gave up, her shoulders falling a little. Maybe the lady was right after all.

"So what are you planning, my lady?" The woman chuckled merrily, pushing her shinning locks behind her shoulder.

"My child, all we need is very easy. We need action!"

"Action?"

"Yes. Action, passion, danger." Rin gulped hearing the last word. She had a very bad feeling about that plan. For sure, Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't be pleased when he finds out.

"Let's throw a miko into the lion's den!"

After those words, Rin decided to pray to heavens for mercy.

AN: Sorry for late update, this prompt just didn't want to work with me


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: **Please, check the first chapter and I don't own Inuyasha

**prompt: **half

**words: **300

Kagome never really had problems with her 'womanly matters'. There was no cramps, no desire to eat sweets; maybe slight PMS, but except that nothing.

This time, was very different, thought the miko, curling closer to her boss. From the side their position could be seen as provocative, but she didn't have strength to worry about that. Beside, Sesshoumaru ordered guards to keep everyone away.

Of course, Sesshoumaru's order wasn't something that could stop his mother. The lady walked inside the room, her lips usually formed into half smirk, widened into a full grin.

"My son, and here I thought I have to worry about you!" The daiyoukai growled in frustration.

"It's my fault, my lady." Kagome said weakly. The youkai huffed at her.

"You're hardly in position to throw yourself on his lap. I doubt you'd be able to stand on your own." The miko blushed at her words.

"That's exactly the point."

"Oh?"

"Hnn. The miko fainted right on me. Perhaps I should have pushed her away, that would have obviously pleased you." The daiyoukai answered as sarcastically as he could.

"Oh, you have done that to the few court ladies if my memory isn't failing me." Kagome looked at her boss, who seemed to sport a light red stain on his ears. The girl blinked. Was it possible that Sesshoumaru was blushing? She didn't have time to think over it better, because former Western Lady spoke again.

"On the other side, the miko looks quite comfortable on you; it would be unkind to move her, wouldn't it?"

Kagome blushed as brightly as the rose, burying her face is Sesshoumaru's knees. The man growled.

The lady chuckled, turning around fluidly, leaving the office and the blushing pair to their own affairs. Her face was decorated by true smile.


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: **Please, check the first chapter and no, obviously I don't own Inuyasha

**prompt: **clear

**words:** 200

Sesshoumaru watched his assistant from his place behind shoji screen. There was no way he was mistaken. He had seen that. Patiently the man waited, watching the girl's face with narrowed eyes. The seconds ticked, his eyes were getting narrower. Suddenly… there!

Just on time the woman paled, then blushed, shook her head and sighed making small pout. He didn't need more.

"Miko," he called. The woman rose from her seat, walking to his office.

"What can I do for you Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Miko, your behavior is worrying. Do you require healers help?" Kagome blinked owlishly.

"No?" she answered doubtfully. His golden eyes narrowed at her.

"Then what's the reason of your behavior? You're clearly distraught." The poor girl palled at his words. She hoped he wouldn't notice! There was no way she could tell him she was actually thinking about him! She had to come up with some excuse he wouldn't question…

"I'm sorry. It's just one of those 'woman things'." The man stiffened and she knew she won. Now he would let her go.

"Very well." Kagome smiled lightly, she knew no man would touch that subject. Even Sesshoumaru wasn't that brave.

"You'll see this Sesshoumaru's mother immediately."

"Eep!"


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: **Please, check the frist chapter and no, obviously I don't own Inuyasha

**prompt:** dense

**words:**100

„So my dear, what is it that made my son so dense he had to sent you to me?" asked Western Lady. Kagome blushed.

"Nothing, really."

"Tsk, tsk, lies? That won't work on me, little miko. What is about Sesshoumaru that bothers you?"

"It has nothing to do with him!"

"Oh? I would say it has everything to do with him!" Kagome sighed, defeated.

"It can't. My mother always told me to never have relationship with married man and never sleep with my boss. I'm not going to step into that path."

The Lady snorted. So _that_ was the problem.

AN: Yay, something got cleared, right?


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer:** Please check the first chapter, and no sadly I don't own Inuyasha

**prompt:** pile

**words:**300

Sesshoumaru's mother ran her hand through her silver locks. It seemed troubles were piling before the young people, and of course, she was the only one who could do something about this. But first things first, she had to know it was worth such an effort.

"Well then miko, if my son wasn't your 'boss', would you be interested in him?" Kagome gaped at the woman her mouth open, her skin changing its color from pink to white. The woman waited patiently.

"I-I don't… um… not that I'm… but… I don't see reason of that question," the miko finally managed, looking everywhere but on the youkai woman next to her. The lady flipped her fan open, moving it lazily back and forth.

"Hnn. What holds you back? Could that be my late husband's second son?" Kagome blinked.

"Inuyasha? He's my friend, but nothing more," she replied honestly.

"Would you want it to be some other way?"

"Once upon a time, I think I did. I even came back to this time to be with him, but… three years apart is quite a long time. I have changed, but my memory about him did not. When we met, finally I thought everything would be like before, but I wasn't the same Kagome and he wasn't the same Inuyasha. After some time we had to admit, we drifted more apart trough that time that we would wish. We could be friends."

The Western Lady listened the story with masked interest. Everything was now clear for her as daylight. _'It seems human nature is not so different from youkai.'_

"Very well, little miko, for now I'll let you go. I have information I needed." Kagome bowed, quickly leaving to her work.

The woman waited few seconds. She had to get her son. Now.

AN: And now everyone knows what happened between Inuyasha and Kagome.


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer: **Check the first chapter and no, I don't own Inuyasha

**prompt:** shed

**words:** 100

When a woman walked inside his study, Sesshoumaru didn't even blink. He was already so used to his mother intruding his privacy, that he didn't find it necessary to loose his energy. However, she was surprised, when she closed shoji screen behind her.

"Would you shade some light what are you doing here?" he asked. The woman pushed her silver hair over her shoulder.

"Ah my dear, I came with news. I know what is wrong with your little miko." That caught his interest.

"And what is it?" The lady smirked devilishly.

"Your miko is in love with human male."

AN: Isn't Sesshoumaru's mother simply amaizing?


End file.
